Lying Truths
by Catsafari
Summary: He never meant to lie. He never meant to break her heart. He was just a stranger to the village. And those lies destroyed her. AU.
1. A Strange Night

**A/N: This is originally based on a ballet. If anyone can possibly guess which one, since it has somewhat wandered from the original plot, I will be very impressed.**

Chapter 1: A Strange Night

Haru spun on her feet, her body moving in time to the music of the wooden flute being played by her younger friend, Hiromi. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a bun; her dress was of a simple nature. The tender notes of the woodwind instrument made her heart soar and her feet move with almost a life of their own. There was nothing that could bring her down. Nothing, except...

"Haru!"

She froze in her dancing position, arms still raised above her as she twisted her neck to look over at her redhead mother, who was standing, arms crossed and eyes flashing with anger.

"Yes, mum?" She brought her arms down to her sides.

"I thought warned you not to dance." Her mother's tone was furious.

Haru let her body drop fully out of the dancing position, but retained her straight posture as she watched her mother. "Yes, you did."

"You know the dangers!"

Hiromi got up from her stool in the corner, clutching her instrument. "I should probably be going now, my mother will be wondering where I am."

"You're in just as much trouble as Haru!" the older woman snapped. "You know just as well as Haru about her heart problem, yet you still encourage her!"

Haru gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Mum, you know what I'm like. I would've danced with or without Hiromi's music. And it was my fault anyway; I pressured her into playing it for me."

Naoko looked from her daughter to Hiromi and sighed. "Okay, Hiromi, you can go. But," she added, turning to Haru, "you are still in trouble, young lady."

Hiromi made her way out of the room and out of the house before her friend's mother could change her mind, taking care not to leave anything of hers behind.

"I know about the dangers," Haru said once her friend had gone. "It's just... I love to dance, you know that."

"With your weak heart and all that..."

"I know, I know about my heart. Believe me. But dancing is what I do. It's who I am."

"I will not have it! What if you have another one of your attacks?"

"I have my pills, they help."

"But what if you don't have them? What if–?"

"Mum! I always have my pills. You never let me dance anyway. Ever since dad died, you've never let me dance; you've hated dancing!" Haru shouted, tears beginning to collect at the edges her eyes. "It's the only thing I have left of him, the only memory. Can't you at least allow me this one thing? It's part of me, of who I am! Why can't you just accept that?" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her as she went, pulling her hair out of its tight bun.

ooOoo

"I'm sorry about your mum going off on another one of her rants."

Haru kicked her feet against the wall that they always sat on during their periods of free time, overlooking the many fields in and around the village. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I should've stood up for you rather than just leaving you by yourself."

"No, no. You shouldn't get involved in family affairs. Especially my family affairs."

"Still... you know, maybe... she's right..."

Haru turned her gaze sharply to her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." The lighter brunette hesitated. "Maybe... you should be more... careful... since your heart isn't... exactly... as strong as it could be... especially considering your... father..." Hiromi almost whispered the last word as Haru's face crumpled into a frown.

"I'm stronger than my father."

Hiromi cringed. "I know... it was just a thought."

Haru slipped off the wall and turned to face her friend. "I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine. You can see that, so you can stop worrying."

The other girl gave a small grin. "I can't help it. I'm your best friend; I'm _meant_ to worry about you."

"And get in trouble for me on a regular basis," chuckled Haru, calming down from earlier.

"Hm... and talking about trouble, have you thought about Machida's offer? I've heard a couple of rumours recently... and one of them includes a ring."

Haru's expression darkened. "Seriously, you'd think the guy would take a hint. I wonder what makes him think proposing to me will make me accept when I refused to even go out with him again..."

"Perhaps he's hoping that if he proposes to you publically, you might agree to it?"

Haru gave a short laugh. "That'll never work."

"You used to like him."

"I was _sixteen_."

"_And_ you went out with him."

"For _two months_! And anyway, by the end of those two months I realised he wasn't the guy I thought he was."

"In what way?"

"In what way? Try the fact that he's proud, conceited, arrogant... do you want me to continue?"

"But at the time you seem perfectly content..."

"Content isn't the same as happy. I don't want to be just content with my lot in life, I want to find a guy that appreciates and loves me for who I am, and Machida just isn't that guy. I could tell that by the time I dumped him," said Haru, leaning against the wall.

"It's been two and a half years since then. What's to say he hasn't changed since then?"

Haru laughed. "Machida is happy with the way he is now. I see in him no desire to change who he is, especially for me. Even if it has been over two years, he's still the same."

"Perhaps you should change for him," offered Hiromi. "Instead of waiting for him to change, perhaps you should be the one to."

"Yes, well I could see your point if I actually _loved_ him. Which I don't. I don't need his affections, because he's not the guy for me."

"I was just thinking... but you probably should start thinking about settling down, and you've already got Machida positively begging you to accept him."

"So you're suggesting that I should take his offer, as if I can't get a better option?"

"No! But perhaps you should... you know... start thinking about it." Hiromi slid down off the wall to sit on the ground, her back against the wall. "I mean... at least you have a guy after you."

Haru eyes softened and sat down to sit beside her friend. "How's Tsuge? Still utterly oblivious?"

"Yes. As always."

"Have you told him your feelings?"

"I've hinted."

Haru gave another short laugh. "That'll never get you anywhere. Trust me, after going out with Machida for two months, I can tell you, the only way to get anything into a guy's head is to hit him over the head with it with a sledgehammer."

The lighter brunette gave a sly grin. "If I ask out Tsuge, will you go out with Machida?"

"No way!"

"Aw... come on, most of the village thing of you two as a pair anyway."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we _are_ a couple."

"You used to be a couple."

"'Used to be' being the operative word. There's a good reason I'm not still with him."

"But he's planning on buying you a ring!"

"So? Doesn't mean I have to accept his proposal. It's my life we're talking about here." Haru jumped up and started to run back towards the village. "Race you back!"

Hiromi got up, shaking her head. "And you're meant to be taking it gently on that heart of yours," she grumbled good-naturedly.

ooOoo

"And where are you going?"

Haru stopped halfway out of the door, her hand still on the handle as her mother called to her. "Out."

"Out where?"

Haru's mind raced. "On a date. With Machida," she lied smoothly, hoping her mother's approval of the dark haired youth would work in her favour.

"I thought you said you hated him."

"Yes, but hate is such a strong word. Hiromi convinced me to give him a second chance."

"Well... this is good. Unexpected..." the redhead admitted slowly, "but good."

"So I'll be going then–"

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "It's so good that you're finally beginning to think about settling down."

Haru squirmed in her mother's grasp, annoyed that someone else was thinking along the same lines as Hiromi had been earlier that day. "Mum, it's only one date,' she mumbled into her mother's arm, her voice muffled by the firm embrace.

"Yes, but it's a start. I told you, I said that boy was a decent guy."

"I haven't even agreed to go out with him yet," muttered Haru. _'And hopefully never will,'_ she thought to herself. She finally broke free from her mother. "Anyway, I'll settle down when I find the right guy, and not a moment before."

"It's good that you're beginning to think about it though. Sorry, I just assumed you were sneaking out for another night-time dance."

Haru pushed away a guilty feeling. "Would I do such a thing?" she asked, attempting to joke.

"Yes. But don't let me spoil this night for you. Go and have a good time. And be fair on Machida, he's changed since you went out with him."

'_I doubt it.'_ "I'm always fair on him."

Naoko gave her daughter a measured look. "Really?"

Haru returned the look. "Really." She grabbed her cloak. "Now I should really be going or I'll be late for Machida." _'And you wouldn't want that, would you, mum?'_ Haru thought venomously in her mind, knowing perfectly well her mother's plan for her and Machida.

"You're right. Okay, sweetie, take care."

Haru smiled and waltzed out of the house. "And don't worry; I'll be back before eleven at the latest."

ooOoo

The moonlight coated Haru like a second skin as she danced. Her shoes had been left in a corner of the field, so she danced bare-footed; her feet making their own path in the dewy grass. There was no music, so she danced in time to the music of her heartbeat, spinning and weaving through the air like it was her own domain, but never truly stopping, although the pace of her dance changed with every passing moment.

Her father had been the one to start the family tradition. He had loved to dance, and so on nights when the skies were clear and the moon was full, he'd take the family out; to dance under the stars, just for the fun of it. It was at times like this when Haru felt closest to her father, to the one she'd lost five years ago to a heart attack. Since then her mother had banned the custom, on condition of Haru's also weak heart; a trait she'd inherited off her father. But she'd made the effort to sneak out at least once a month, just to dance under the stars again.

As she spun again she sensed she was being watched, and began to slow the rhythm of her silent song. Eventually the rhythm lulled to a complete end and she stood tall, her arms curved above her head and her body relaxed. She let her arms drop to her sides and turned to look over her shoulder.

She had been right.

She was being watched.

On the path that led down to the village were three horsemen. The one in the middle was a tawny haired man, with green eyes; the one to his right was a thinner man, with crow black hair and eyes; and the one to his extreme left was a large man with light brown hair. All three were watching her.

"Oh... damn..." she muttered to herself. She broke into a sudden run, forgetting about her shoes and just running. She should've listened to her mother; it was too dangerous to be out here on her own.

She heard the horses break into a gallop, clearing the wall that had acted as a barrier between them and carry on flawlessly across the field. She could never hope to outrun them. She knew that.

But she could at least give them a run for their money.


	2. Reception for the Strangers

**A/N: Thanks to Sailor Star Rainbow for being the first to review my first fanfiction.**

Chapter 2: Reception for the Strangers

Suddenly, as she continued to run, her heart felt heavy and her legs felt like lead. They collapsed beneath her, sending her tumbling to the ground. "No... not now..." she gasped. She pushed herself off the grass, her heart already trying to beat erratically, but her feet refused to support her. She struggled for each breath as she delved one hand into a pocket on the insides of her cloak, bringing out a small glass container which held inside it several white tablets. With a shaking hand she poured out one of the pills and swallowed it whole, tipping her head back. She shuddered as her body returned to its normal state and her heart beat steadily once again.

The three horsemen looked down at the bare-footed girl who was collapsed on the ground, heaving great gasps and clutching her sides. The tawny haired man slipped down off his mount and knelt beside the brunette, checking her pulse for any abnormal signs.

Haru flinched at the man's gentle touch and lurched away when she saw how close he was.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." The man had a distinctly upper accent, one that Haru recognised, but couldn't place in her current state.

"Baron, you're scaring her," said the black haired man.

"We can't just leave her like this; we should get her back to her home."

Haru attempted to move away. "I'm fine."

The man closest to her chuckled lightly. "I doubt that. Anyway, after giving you such a fright, it's only fair to help you return to your home." Before she could protest, the man swept her up onto his horse and walked over to the horse's head to take its reins. "We were planning on stopping over at your village in any case."

Haru hugged the sides of the horse with her legs, suddenly aware of how far away the ground was, lest she would fall. "That's good," she mumbled, curious as to why the three strangers would be interested in her small and often overlooked village.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us on the direction of your village?" offered the man.

"Just go back to the path and carry on down. My house is Cherry Cottage."

"See?" demanded the fattest man. "I told you."

The dark haired man scoffed. "Lucky guess, lard ball."

"At least I'm not the birdbrain around here."

"That insult is so old, Muta. Don't you have the brains to work out something new?"

"Alright, go stuff yourself, you big chicken!"

Haru yawned as her tiredness began to overtake her. "Do they usually argue like this?"

The tawny man chuckled again with that same laugh. "Always."

ooOoo

Haru assumed she must have drifted asleep on the stranger's horse as when she next opened her eyes she was in her house, in her room. She groaned as she pushed herself up and quickly got changed into a plain dress, partially wondering if it hadn't all been a dream, but her very presence back at her home convinced her otherwise.

"So, how did the 'date' go?"

Haru turned to see her mother, daggers in her eyes as she stared down at her daughter.

"What?"

"The date... how did it go?" Naoko was spitting the words out.

Haru didn't make eye contact with her mother. It was obvious that she knew that she hadn't been with Machida. But how much did she know? "It... well, it could've gone better."

Her mother's eyes narrowed angrily. "Why, Haru? Why did you lie and run off like that?"

"I didn't run off. I was–"

"I know what you were doing," her mother snapped. "I thought I had made it explicitly clear that you were forbidden from going out like that."

"Dad used to!"

"He's dead!"

"At least he lived life!"

Naoko started to reply, but stopped herself; her mouth just pursing together dangerously thin. She started again. "I woke up to find three strangers knocking at my door at some godforsaken hour, with my daughter unconscious on one of their horses–"

"Not unconscious. Sleeping. I just... sort of dropped off."

"You were lucky you had your pills with you!"

"I knew what I was doing!"

There was a light tapping at her door, making them both jump as the green eyed man leant his head around the door. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard shouting."

"We're fine," Naoko replied tautly, unwilling to carry on fighting with her daughter while they had guests, even unknown guests. "Just a... small disagreement. Thank you for bringing back my daughter safely."

The man nodded. "My pleasure." Now that it was daylight, Haru saw that his eyes, which she had previously categorised as merely green, were a sparkling emerald in colour. Seeing her gaze, he met her eyes and gave a light smile. "I never had the chance to introduce myself yesterday. My name is–"

"Baron," said Haru. "At least, that's what the others called you."

He seemed surprised at her observation, but just nodded. "That's indeed what they call me."

"Baron doesn't seem like a normal first name," said Naoko suspiciously.

"That'd be because it isn't. My real first name is Humbert." The young man grimaced.

"Humbert?" repeated Haru incredulously.

"There is a reason I go by the name 'Baron'."

"Is there a reason for the name?" asked the older woman. "Or do you just prefer to go by your title?"

"It..." Baron seemed to hesitate at the way he put his words, "became a sort of nickname. Toto and Muta coined the name and... well, it stuck."

Haru was content with his explanation, but Naoko was about to ask more questions when there was a crash from the kitchen, followed by shouting.

"You fat pig; couldn't you keep your hands out of the cupboards for five minutes?" snapped one of the strangers

"What?" retorted the second stranger. "At least I'm not just skin and bones."

"I'd rather be skin and bones than a Christmas pudding like yourself."

"That'll be Toto and Muta," said Baron, moving out of the room. "I suppose we should make sure they don't break anything."

Haru ran past her mother to catch up with the green eyed stranger who she'd brought into her house. When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw the two other strangers; shaking their fists at each other.

"Well at least I'm not the birdbrain around here!"

"The birdbrain insult again? Seriously, can't you think of anything original, you marshmallow?"

"Should we stop them?" offered Haru, standing beside Baron.

He looked down at her, grinning. "We probably should, but it's more entertaining this way."

Haru watched as the larger of the two men went for his opponent, accidently knocking over a chair, shouting, "Take that back!"

"Entertaining it may be," she muttered to him, "but perhaps we should intervene before something gets broken."

Baron waited as another chair was knocked to the floor before nodding. "Maybe you're right. Toto! Muta! Would you please refrain from destroying any more of the furniture at least until I've had the chance to introduce you?"

The black haired man stopped and glanced over at his tawny friend and the brunette to his side. "I'm Toto, and the fatso to my left is Muta."

Muta growled at the fatso comment, but also took in the state of the room and rather guiltily picked up a nearby chair and righted it. "At least I'm not a stick insect."

ooOoo

"So..." hummed Hiromi, "what's all this about those strangers round at yours? Is it true?"

Haru turned to her friend, both of them sitting upon the stone wall. "Well, what are the rumours?"

"That last night you were brought back by three strangers." Hiromi's eyes glinted with curiosity. "What exactly were you doing last night?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you were out real late, what were you up to?"

Haru paused and then leaned in. "Okay. I was out dancing."

The lighter brunette shook her head. "You idiot, you know what your mum thinks about your midnight dances."

"It's not like I'm part of a cult or anything..."

"She's worried for your health."

"And I've told her; I'm fine."

"My mum mentioned you had another attack," Hiromi said plainly.

"I was running at the time; I was under a lot of stress. You can't blame dancing for that one."

"Yes, but they're happening more and more often nowadays. That's the second one this month."

"If those strangers hadn't turned up, I _would've_ been fine."

"But still... going out in the middle of the night? That's just asking for trouble."

"Hey, you two!"

Haru rolled her eyes. "And talking about trouble... What is it Machida?"

The dark haired youth glared at the two girls as he ran up to the wall. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're harbouring three complete strangers under your roof."

"Yes. But it is of no concern to you."

"What are they doing there?"

"They're just passing through. We owe them a favour, so my mum is letting them stay until they're rested enough to move on. And who is staying at my house is none of your business," she said, frowning down at the boy.

"People will start to _talk_."

Haru laughed. "Then let them talk. Because there's nothing going on in my home. Why would you care anyway?"

Machida blanched. "Well..."

The darker brunette waited, her arms now crossed in the same fashion as her mother. "Yes?"

"It's just that..."

Haru tapped her fingers against the side of her arm impatiently. "Machida, I know about your little scheme," she said through gritted teeth.

"What scheme?"

"The one involving a ring."

Machida's expression whitened yet more. "You know about that?"

"Yes." Haru slipped off the wall so she could stand face-to-face to the boy. "Machida last time we talked about this, I made my own view on the matter perfectly clear. No amount of begging, pleading or even a ring will change that."

Machida looked into the brunettes dark eyes and faltered. "I just thought..."

"Well you were wrong." Haru turned to her friend. "Hiromi, I'd say it's time for lunch; are you coming round to mine today?"

Hiromi grinned and leapt off the wall. "For your mum's cooking; anytime."

"Haru, are you listening to me?" shouted Machida.

"Nope."


	3. Lunch with the Strangers

**A/N: I've now added something to break up the paragraphs in the previous two chapters. This should make reading my stuff easier, but I hadn't realised my paragraph breaks weren't showing on the documents.**

Chapter 3: Lunch with the Strangers

"Mum!" Haru called. "Is it okay if Hiromi stays for lunch?"

Naoko moved away from the oven, in considerably better spirits than when her daughter had left that morning. "Okay. As long as you don't mind my cooking, Hiromi."

"Of course not. Your cooking is amazing, Mrs Yoshioka," laughed the lighter brunette.

"Thanks. Oh, and it turns out that in a previous job Muta was a chef," said Naoko, pulling off an apron. "Imagine that. So I let him do us a pudding. Angel cake, apparently."

"Who's Muta?" Hiromi asked Haru.

"One of the strangers. Actually, thinking about it; where are they, mum?"

"Outside probably. I banned Toto and Muta into the garden when they started fighting again, but I don't know where Baron is. He might still be inside."

"Thanks." Haru grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her out into the back garden, where two of the strangers were, arguing. "Muta! Toto! I'd like you to meet my best friend. Hiromi."

They dutifully stopped, Muta still holding one hand into the air, as they looked over at the new girl. Toto gave a respectful bow, and kicked Muta to do the same. "Delighted to meet you."

Haru grinned at the good start they were making. "I'll go and get you lot some drinks. I'll be back in a minute."

Inside the kitchen Haru collected some glasses together and a tray, rifling through her cupboards. Just as she was about to go back out she spotted Baron in the living room.

He was sitting in the large red armchair, the one that her father always used to use; his face partially turned to the window. He held an open book in one hand, probably taken from the bookshelf beside him, his emerald eyes skimming the page. There was a peaceful air to the room; one Haru hadn't felt in the house since her father had died. She stepped back into the kitchen, turning on the kettle.

A couple of minutes later, as she returned into the living room, she set a steaming cup of tea on the armrest of the seat. Baron looked up at her and took the offer, flipping the book shut and placing it on the table beside him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Haru stood to the side of him, unsure of why she hadn't returned to the kitchen, but her feet were unwilling to move. "Um, Baron..."

He put down his cup of tea after regarding the brunette's expression. "Yes?"

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Here and there," he answered smoothly. "I travel a lot."

"That's not an answer. Where are you from? Where were you born? Who are your parents?"

Baron didn't respond, looking down into his hands instead as Haru leant on the side of the armchair. "It doesn't matter."

Haru paused. Was it just a personal issue or was there something deeper to it? "I'm... sorry," she mumbled, unsure how to react.

"Don't be. It's got nothing to do with you." He picked up his tea again. "What about you?"

Haru tried to shrug the question off casually despite the pain and memories it brought. "My mother works in the local school, my father used to work at one of the farms. I've lived here all my life; people here don't tend to move and I'm an only child. It's always just been the three of us until... well, when my father died." Haru attempted to keep her voice straight, turning away so Baron couldn't read her face. "That's it really; there's not much more to add."

When she looked up again she saw that he'd got up from his seat, a tender look in his eyes. "What happened to your father?" he asked quietly, placing one hand on her shoulder.

Haru didn't react to the contact. "He had a weak heart," she finally told him numbly. "It's a genetic disease, I'm not entirely sure what it is; we don't talk about it much. One day, just an ordinary day when he was out in the fields, he suffered another heart attack. There was no one out there to help him, and he collapsed and... died."

"You said it's genetic?" There was a sudden change in Baron's tone. Was it... worry?

"Yes." Haru saw the unspoken question in his eyes. "And yes, I've got it too. When I use up a lot of energy or become stressed... like that night you found me... sometimes I get a heart attack." She shook her head. "But it's not quite a heart attack, it's something slightly different, all my family has been able to work out is that it's genetic. And that it affects my heart."

Baron's grip on her shoulder tightened. "And those tablets?"

"They help with my attacks. Hiromi's – that's my best friend – mother is the village witch. After my father's death she worked to make something to combat them. The tablets are a mixture of herbal lore and magic; they're the only thing that helps me."

She could see Baron putting the pieces together. "So if you hadn't had those tablets when we'd caught up with you...?"

"I probably wouldn't be here to tell the tale." Haru took in the man's sudden guilty expression. "Look, it wasn't your fault."

"All we wanted was directions and it could've killed you."

"You weren't to know." The brunette forced a smile. "Oh, look at me, bogging you down with my problems and _you're_ the guest here." She straightened up, smoothing out the folds in her dress. "I'll leave you to your book now."

Haru began to move away, but Baron's grip on her shoulder didn't weaken. She looked over at him. "Baron, I'm _fine_."

His emerald eyes bore into hers, seeing through the lie, but he nodded and release her. "If you say so."

Haru's smile became gentler; less forced, thanking him for his understanding. "I do say so. And I should be getting back to the others. I said I'd only be gone for a minute or so. But I appreciate your concern."

ooOoo

"There you are!" laughed Hiromi, running over to her friend and taking the tray from her hands. "We were wondering what'd happened to you."

"Not much really, I just fell into conversation with Baron."

Toto and Muta exchanged glances as Hiromi giggled. "Are you sure that's the only thing that's falling?" the girl asked.

Haru blushed. "Seriously, can't I talk to a guy without you automatically assuming I'm flirting? I don't even know him."

"But you'd like to," the lighter brunette teased.

Haru snatched the tray back off Hiromi, glaring, although there was a definite glint of humour in her eyes. "Honestly, anyone would think you actually listen to the gossip. I mean..." she said, unexpectedly saddened by the thought, "he's probably not going to be staying for very long. Is he guys?" she added, directing her question to the two men.

They didn't answer immediately, uncertain of how to answer. "Baron hasn't really talked much of his plans," Toto admitted. "We're just trusting him on this."

"But where are you from?" Haru asked, pursuing the subject she'd tried with Baron. "Why do you trust him so much that you'll just follow him, with no idea where he's leading you?"

"It's... complicated."

"I'm assuming it must be."

Hiromi stole the tray once again off Haru, laughing. "You're so grave suddenly! You need to lighten up."

Haru grabbed the tray and placed it on a table before the glasses could be broken. "I'm serious about this."

"You were the one who told Machida that where they were from didn't matter."

"Actually, I think I just told him it was none of his business," Haru corrected. "_And_ that nothing was going on."

"Who's Machida?" Muta asked.

Haru was about to answer, but Hiromi cut in. "Oh, just the guy that's bent on stealing Haru's heart."

"'Steal' is the right word for it," muttered Haru. "He has no respect for what I actually want." She glared at Hiromi. "You know my opinion on the matter."

"Yes, yes."

"You don't like him back then?"

Haru scoffed at Toto's question. "I did once. That phase lasted about... oh, three months. Gone off him since then."

"What happened?"

"My expectations rose," she said bluntly.

"He could be a decent guy, you never know," Hiromi offered.

"I _went out_ with him; I should know what he's like. Anyway, we've been over this conversation countless times. Personally I don't know why you're so eager to put us together."

The other girl grinned. "Call me a troublesome matchmaker, but I want you to finally find the right guy for you."

"Perhaps one of these days I should give you a taste of your own medicine. I'm thinking... you and Tsuge would make a cute couple," Haru mused.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Toto and Muta stood to the side, watching the friendly bickering between the two girls. "It seems our place as the quarrelling duo has been replaced," Toto commented dryly.

"It'll take more than that to replace us," said Muta. "Note that they haven't broken anything yet."

"Anyway, Hiromi," Haru continued, "my reluctant love-life is not something I like to openly discuss."

"They were going to hear about Machida sooner or later."

"Does Baron know about him?" Toto asked. He earned a questioning look from Haru.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Just a sudden thought."

"I don't advertise the fact that I have Machida chasing me; it's irritating enough without having to discuss the matter." Haru smiled and gestured one hand to the tray on the table. "I bring everyone drinks and look what happens. You all go off on a tangent," she chuckled. "And in future, can we keep off that topic, if you don't mind? I think you'll find me more agreeable if you do."

ooOoo

Naoko watched her daughter chatting with two of the strangers, unsure whether to be disapproving or glad that she was getting on so well. Still, there was something different, something unusual about these strangers. She'd seen travellers pass through the village before, but none ever expressed a wish to stay. Let alone strangers who hadn't even heard of the village before arriving.

And then there was the fact she was sure they were hiding something. Not exactly lying... just covering some important detail. The way they glossed over certain aspects of their past, never alighting on any precise point, on anything that could pin them and their history down.

But her daughter was happy, maybe overly trusting in strangers, but happy. It was a relief to see her smiling for once when she wasn't dancing. Perhaps these foreigners could be the key in keeping her daughter healthy. Healthy and attack-free.


	4. The First Dance

Chapter 4: The First Dance

"Look, we haven't got much time," said Haru. "My mother will be back in half an hour from the school."

Hiromi made a face. "Oh pooh, half an hour is plenty."

"Half an hour is no time at all the way I dance. Come on, _please_. Okay, just one song then, and _then_ I'll be happy. I promise."

"Just one song," repeated Hiromi.

Haru nodded pleadingly.

"Why _does_ your mother hate your dancing?" Muta asked, coming in from the kitchen, his arms full with a large bowl.

"She doesn't hate my dancing. She hates _me_ dancing. It's because of my heart condition," Haru amended. Her curiosity was suddenly piped. "And what do you have in that bowl?"

"Popcorn. I reckoned that if you're as good as I've heard then it should be a proper show."

Haru frowned at him. "Thanks. Because that doesn't put pressure on me at all."

Toto entered and sat himself down beside Hiromi and Muta on the aging sofa in the lounge. "Way to go, idiot."

Haru looked at the three spectators. "Where's Baron?"

Muta replied first, shrugging. "Out. He mentioned something about shopping, since we seem to be eating you out of house and home."

"Correction, _you're_ eating them out of house and home."

Haru cut in before a fight could ensue between the two men. "He didn't need to. Anyway, if you're just travelling folk and you're not earning anything currently, how can he afford it?"

"He's saved a lot," Toto said quickly.

"Yes," mused Haru. "I can imagine him as the saving type."

"In more ways than one," Hiromi smoothly interjected.

"_Thank you_," Haru replied stiffly, "that wasn't very helpful. Can you stop making all the jokes?"

The lighter brunette looked shocked. "Haru, he rides after you in the middle of the night, runs to your aid when you suffer from one of your attacks, throws you onto his horse and brings you home, just like a knight out of one of the old fairytales... and you're asking me to stop making fun of that?"

Haru paused. "Fair point. I mean, when you put it like that..." She shook her head. "But we're getting off the point here. I asked you to come over while you had the spare time so that perhaps you could practise your flute skills."

"Translation: so you can dance to it whilst your mother is still working overtime at the school."

"She doesn't often work after-school hours. This is one of my few chances."

"Plus the rest of us haven't seen Chicky dance yet," Muta added.

"And I can hardly disappoint a guest, can I?" Haru appealed. "Come on, you know I'll just dance whether you play or not, but I love your music so."

Hiromi gave up. "Okay, okay, I'll play. But one song only. You know you need to go easy on your heart. What do you want me to play?"

Haru smiled. "Whatever comes to mind. Surprise me."

Hiromi smiled back, glad at the freedom. She lifted the wooden flute to her lips and let a lilting melody ring true from the instrument, one that the two of them recognised.

Haru's smile widened as she moved in time to the music of the Nutcracker's _Grand Pas de Deux_, bringing her leg up and her arm round in a curve. It was one of the pieces her father used to dance with her; one which thus had been asked many times of Hiromi to play. And such it had become a common favourite between the two families. The tune wasn't one maybe specifically designed for a flute, but Hiromi had learnt to adapt her instrument to the melody.

Haru was making small steps across the open lounge space, just like she remembered doing years ago with her father beside her. She turned lightly from one move to another, loving the feeling of control with every note that rang through her bones. She stretched out, her leg behind her and her arm in front of her, feeling more elegant than she ever did normally on her feet. She lost track of how far into the music she was, lost track of time. Just like she always did.

She moved forward, her back to the open door, her arms encircling as she flowed into the next movement; the one that should, by all rights, have been the part where her father came fully into the dance and held her steady as she performed the next part. She spun lightly on her toes and gasped as gloved hands gently held her waist, just like her father used to. As she turned, her eyes caught the forest green eyes of Baron and she almost lost her balance, but he held her close.

"I assume you know the steps?" he asked softly into her ear.

"Perfectly," replied Haru, slowing her turns so she could stream into the next position, still in a state of shock. She had never expected to dance to the _Grand Pas de Deux_ with a partner who could make her move just like her father used to. Who could make her feel this secure.

She brought her right arm gently upwards, her hand falling perfectly into position with his as she was slowly spun, his left hand catching hers as her body became intimately close to his, her back to him. She held the position for several seconds, drinking in his subtle smell, part of which she recognised to be the intoxicating aroma of tea. The seconds seemed to slow down as it calmed her senses, so that it took longer than it should've done for her to whirl out of his embrace.

They moved apart, Haru's left hand still in his as they looked over at each other. She began to twirl into the next move, but Baron gripped her hand tighter and pulled her into another close move.

"Improvising," Haru murmured into his ear; mock disapprovingly. "How unorthodox."

Baron gave his signature light chuckle and only held her closer. "If I had known you were this good, I would've asked for a dance sooner," he promised.

Haru blushed as she quivered in his arms, her body begging to carry on dancing in time with the music with the moves she'd engrained into her mind, but her heart wanting never to move away from his embrace. "If I had known _you_ danced, I might have mentioned it sooner," she whispered.

"Oh, touché."

The music behind them had faded to a stand-still, the other three watching the intimate couple, as if for the first time. This eventually registered in Haru's brain as she turned to look at the others. "What?"

Hiromi was wearing one of the goofiest grins Haru had ever seen. She shook her head. "Nothing."

Haru moved away from Baron, aware that her cheeks were rapidly reddening. She heard Baron behind her give a slightly embarrassed cough as the two of them stepped apart.

After that day they fell into a sort of routine. Whenever Haru's mother announced that she would be working overtime at the school, Muta or Toto would contact Hiromi and they would organise another dancing session for Haru and Baron after Haru and Hiromi had finished their chores. It was a routine that, despite Haru's heart problem, Hiromi approved of.

ooOoo

"Are you leaving?"

Baron looked over to see the dark brunette running over to him, a gleam of panic in her brown eyes and laughed, patting the side of his saddled mount. "No, I'm just going out for a ride. You're welcome to come."

Haru stared up at the large stallion and shook her head. "No, I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "There aren't that many horses around in this village, since no one travels far enough to need one. There are a few that pull the wagons, but Machida's the only one with a horse like yours, and there's no way on earth that I'd accept a ride with _him_."

Baron tilted his head, surprised by the sudden venom in the girl's voice. "Who is this Machida?"

"A boy," Haru answered simply. "He has an... ah, interest in me."

"And I take it you do not return his affections?"

Haru laughed. "That's one way to put it. Anyway, my point was that I'm not much of a horse person, or at least that I'm not experienced in handling them."

"Who needs experience when you've got me?" Baron mounted his stallion and offered a hand to her.

Haru smiled, but still shook her head. "Sorry, it's just not my scene."

Baron looked disappointed at the rejection, and withdrew his hand. "I'll persuade you to join me one of these days," he promised.

The girl laughed again, but it was a lighter laugh this time. "Get going, you rascal."

Baron smiled back and raised a hand to tip an imaginary hat. "As you wish." He kicked his mount into a start and galloped off. A moment later she was bypassed by another two riders, jeering insults at one another. Haru grinned at Toto and Muta and pulled her cloak around her, turning back to the house.

"You seem happy," her mother commented as the door swung shut behind her. "Where's Baron?"

Haru noted that she'd only asked after the one foreigner rather than all three, but pushed the thought aside. "Baron and the other two have gone off on a ride."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Why are you asking, mum? Are you _that_ desperate to get rid of me?" Haru teased, kicking off her shoes and untying her cloak.

"Of course not. You just seem to be spending a lot of time with him recently."

'_And that's before you even know about the dancing sessions,'_ Haru thought to herself. She briefly wondered if most of the villagers were beginning to view them as a possible couple, but found herself lightly blushing and ignored the train of thought. She couldn't help also wondering what Hiromi thought of her and Baron, but then, she already knew that the younger girl was trying to get her together with a guy.

"It's good, you know," Naoko continued after her daughter failed to provide a response, "that you're making new friends. Perhaps in time you might even become... more than friends..."

"_Mum_!" Haru was furiously blushing now.

"What?"

"I'm just... Him and I are just..."

"What?"

"We're just friends at the moment, okay?" she finally managed to burst out. '_So what you do you call that dance?'_ part of her mind demanded. _'What about the regular dancing sessions?' _Haru shook her head to clear it of the thoughts, angry with herself that she was even thinking about it. "He's not even my age," she muttered lamely.

"He's only three years older than you. I asked."

"You asked?"

"Certainly." The redhead looked over at Haru. "Why do you seem so shocked?"

"I thought... you wanted me to marry Machida..."

Her mother smiled and laughed. "Well, I thought you and him would've been a fine match, yes, but Baron, he's making you happier than I've seen you for a good time. And you've been attack-free since he turned up," she added. "Not counting your first meeting, but that was your own silly fault. Dancing out in the middle of the night... You should've known better."

"He's only been here a couple of weeks..."

"And _already_ I'm seeing changes. Plus you haven't been dancing nearly as much as you were before; it's obvious all you needed was other things to take your mind off it."

Haru tried not to let the guilt trickle into her expression at her mother's words, choosing just to nod and smile instead. "Whatever you say."

"Hm... and while you're up and about, can you get some apples from the Itsuki's orchard? They owe us a favour."

"Do I have to? I've just taken my shoes off." _'Plus that's Machida's family's orchard.'_

"Well, _put them back on then_. I don't exactly work you to the bone, do I? And make sure to get the cooking type, Muta was talking about doing a pudding tonight and asked for some."

Haru sighed, but slipped back into her shoes without further complaint, knowing it would do her no good. "Okay, but this pudding has to be a darn good one."

Naoko stuck her head out of the door as Haru started trundling down the garden path. "And take your cloak, it feels like a storm's coming!"

Haru turned on her heels and swiped the item of clothing off her mother. "Fine."

"You'll be grateful for it later on."

"Yeah, I know."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: For anyone who is as naive about ballet as I am, Pas de Deux means 'steps for two' or 'dance for two' (Yes, I had no idea of ballet until I began this. But I'm learning and my dancing friend is teaching me what's what, although I cannot dance personally, plus my nonexistant French is greatly improving) . Generally it's a dance that involves two people. And the Nutcracker's Grand _Pas de Deux_ is real, I based their moves on the real moves on a version of it.**


	5. Picking Apples

Chapter 5: Picking Apples

Fifteen minutes later, as the storm clouds were beginning to gather, just as her mother had predicted, Haru walked up to the Itsuki's door and knocked. The chilly mid-afternoon air dampened her mood, making her even less enthusiastic about seeing Machida's family.

The door opened, just as Haru was beginning to hope no one was home, to see Machida's mother standing in the hallway, beaming at her guest.

"Look who we have here, Haru Yoshioka." She looked at her guest like an aunt might look down on a favourite niece. Which, Haru assumed when she thought about it, the woman probably thought she was. "You haven't been around here since... oh, since you and Machida were a couple."

Haru winced at the instant association, suddenly wanting her visit to be as brief as possible. "I'm sorry, Mrs Itsuki, but I'm just coming round to ask if–"

"Machida should know you're here," the woman said excitedly. "I'll go and fetch him."

Haru caught her wrist suddenly. "No!" Haru realised she'd shouted, and quickly reddened, trying to return to her normal composure. "No," she repeated, calmer this time. "I'm just coming round for a short visit. My mother is expecting me back any moment now, I was just planning to get some apples for her and be home as soon as possible. If I stop to talk to your son, I'll be late back." Haru prayed silently that her story would be bought.

Machida's mother smiled understandably. "Of course. Well, you know your way round to the orchard. Pick as much as you want. There's a ladder in the shed and you can borrow a basket, as long as you bring it back tomorrow."

"Will do," Haru promised and hurried round to the back of the house before the woman tried to tie her into another conversation. Or tried to get her to stay to meet her son.

She dragged the ladder out, which was large and cumbersome, but she refused to acknowledge she needed help, for the only help she could get would undoubtedly be Machida if she asked for it. And there was no way she wanted to be stuck with him.

She found the right trees and levered the ladder _somehow_ against the bark of a promising-looking apple tree without harming herself or breaking the ladder. Which for her was a small victory, but she didn't dwell on it for very long. With obvious experience in the matter she scaled the ladder, a basket held in the crook of her arm and one hand gripping a nearby branch. Up at the top she leant her back against another of the tree's limbs, freeing up her other hand. As she was halfway through her chore, she felt someone knock against the ladder, almost knocking her loose.

She glared downwards as she hung onto a branch more firmly than she would usually do, making a face at the newcomer.

"Machida, what did you do that for?" she hissed. "I nearly fell out!"

"I needed some way to attract your attention."

Haru turned away, noting the fact that he hadn't yet apologised. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Mother said you might need some help with the ladder."

"Yes, well, you can see I'm fine so you can scoot off now."

Machida hit the ladder again. "Haru! We need to talk!"

The brunette saw she wasn't get away lightly, so slid down to the ground. "What about?" she asked darkly, although she had a pretty good idea.

"About this new guy. This 'Baron' person."

"I've told you; it's none of your business."

"He might be dangerous."

Haru laughed. "Dangerous?"

"You don't know anything about him," the dark haired youth insisted. "For all you know, he could be a murderer. Or something."

"I know what type of person he is. That's enough for me. If there was something dangerous in his past, he'd tell me," Haru said. She tried not to laugh at the suggestion that Baron would ever do such a thing. "I like him," she admitted, surprising herself with the realisation. "I like him far more than you, so get over it."

"How can you say that? He's–"

"More of a gentleman than you will ever be!" Haru snapped.

"I want you to stop meeting with him."

Haru's heart hardened at his words. "You can't tell me what to do. It's my life."

Machida moved quicker than Haru had expected and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against a nearby tree. Her heart leapt into her mouth; suddenly the tables had turned.

"You will have nothing to do with him in the future. Do you understand?" he threatened.

Haru tried to move away, only to confirm what she already knew; he was stronger than her. "My life," she repeated.

She felt the blow that came, but her mind took several seconds to realise what had happened. She struggled for breath as her cheek throbbed with the pain, but she clenched her teeth. "My life," she gasped. "It's _my_ life."

"You will do as I say!"

Another hit.

Haru closed her eyes, wincing at the pain, but not wanting to let him see. She didn't want to give him the pleasure. "You're a coward," she whispered.

Another blow. "Where's your Baron now?" shouted Machida. "Where?"

"So this is what it comes down to?" scorned Haru, her voice faint. "Beating up young woman?" She gave a weak laugh that still carried an openly mocking tone. "You'll never be half the man he is!"

Another slap. "Don't talk to me in that tone!" he ordered. "He is nothing! Nothing!"

"He's better than you'll ever be!"

She cringed away, waiting for the next strike, but it never came. When she looked up again, she saw his wrist was being held back by a familiar gloved hand. Machida took in the new presence moments before he was thrown to the side, his face still carrying the look of shock as he hit the ground.

"How would you like a taste of your own medicine now?" roared Baron. His green eyes flamed with a fury Haru had never seen before. One she hoped she would never see again. "Would you?"

Machida pushed himself back onto his feet, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "I'll only say this once; Haru's mine!" he hissed. "Do you hear me? Mine!"

Baron stepped towards Machida, his face black with rage. "Yours? Is that all she is to you? A possession? Just something you can own?"

Machida's eyes widened with shock from the ferocity in Baron's voice, but he forced himself to continue. "You're just a stranger here; a no one! What right do you have to her?"

Haru moved over to Baron, her hand gripping his shoulder before he could respond. "Baron, we should go," she murmured.

"Not until he learns his lesson," Baron snarled. "And he will do. I'm going to make sure he does."

"I just want to go home," Haru said quietly, tugging at his sleeves.

Baron spared a glance down at her, and his emerald eyes softened. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, feeling the bruising that was beginning to swell up. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then let's go back. Please."

He paused and then nodded. He drew her nearer to him and began to leave, but stopped to turn to Machida. "Don't you ever go near Haru again," he growled. "Do I make myself clear?" His voice drew low with his last question. "Answer me. Do I make myself clear?"

Machida cringed, but his dark eyes still held a spark of rebellion. "Perfectly," he muttered.

"Then we'll be going."

"This isn't finished!" he suddenly shouted after the leaving couple. His voice was shaking, but he wasn't backing down. "It isn't!"

Baron gave a grim smile, despite the fact that Machida couldn't see it, and carried on walking away. "Oh, I know that," he promised under his breath. "You haven't got away with this that easily."

Haru moved closer to Baron as they walked and they didn't stop until they were well out of the Itsukis' land. It was only when they came to Haru's back garden gate that he even paused in his furious pace, turning to check Haru again.

"Are you okay?" he demanded. His hand brushed her cheek again.

Haru winced and flinched away from him, the bruising now beginning to set in.

"I'm sorry," he apologised quickly and withdrew his hand. He stared at her. "You're shivering."

She gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I suppose I am." She wiped her hand against her eyes, feeling them moist with uncried tears of shock. "It was just the fear, I think."

Baron's eyes became sharp with worry. "I should've got there sooner."

"You were away; you were out on a ride." Haru gave a light frown. "Why did you come anyway?"

"It began to rain, so we came back early. Your mother said you'd gone over to the Itsuki's orchard and said you might need some help. So I offered."

Haru hugged him in a sudden impulse. "I'm glad you did."

Baron looked surprised at her move, but a gentle smile curved on his lips and he returned it. "So am I." His head rested on hers as he gave a deep sigh. "I would never have forgiven myself if you'd got hurt on my account."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was what Machida was cornering you about."

"He would've cornered me even if I had never met you. He was just looking for an excuse; for a reason."

"Well, I'm not allowing you to go back there again if I can help it. At least not on your own. Certainly not on your own."

Haru smiled and clung tighter to Baron. "Thanks."

ooOoo

"Here we are. Apple crumble," announced Muta, bringing forward a steaming dish from the oven. "I was thinking about doing angel cake, but, well, I had to make do with what we've got here."

"It looks delicious," Hiromi complimented.

"Haru got the apples, didn't you dear?" put in Naoko. "Oh, and I forgot to ask; how did it go?"

Baron picked up his head suddenly, waiting for Haru's response, but the brunette just shook her head. "Fine," she lied. "Baron helped, but apart from that, quite boring really."

She received a questioning look from him, which Toto and Muta picked up on, but she purposely ignored.

"That's good," the redhead nodded, oblivious.

"What about you, Baron? Did everything go okay?" Muta asked slyly.

Baron took his cue from Haru. "As normal as ever."

"Hm, and did you know," Haru's mother continued, paying no attention to Baron's answer and turning to her daughter, "that Toto used to be a sorcerer before he started travelling?"

"Did he?"

"Yes, he was telling us all about it while you two were out," said Hiromi animatedly.

"Was he?" said Baron, glancing over at his dark friend. "Like what?"

"My crow form," Toto answered quickly. "A few of my other abilities. Things like that." The look that passed between them suggested that Toto was answering more than just that question. "Nothing personal," he added.

The tawny haired man seemed relieved by his reply; a fact that Haru thought she was the only one to pick up on, if her mother's and her friend's expressions were anything to go by.

"Crow form," muttered Muta darkly. "Ha! Don't know why you chose that one. You have the whole animal kingdom, and you show them that one?"

"For your information, I like that form," Toto retorted. "And I'm the one with the magic. What can you do, despite cook?"

"Alright boys," interrupted Haru. "If you can't play nicely, you can't play at all."

Both of them paused, still glaring at each other. Muta eventually snapped his glare away to move his gaze over to Baron. "Okay. And I think after dinner, we should go out on another ride. So some people can clear their minds."

Baron saw the implication but just nodded so not to raise suspicion. "Yes, maybe that's a good idea."

ooOoo

"Baron, we need to talk."

The young man turned to his two friends as he stood at the tip of the hill. "What about?"

Muta slipped off his horse and approached Baron. "Haru. Like what happened this afternoon?"

"Not much."

Muta gave a disbelieving look. "Yeah, and what else?"

"Okay, well we had a little disagreement with Machida," Baron admitted. "Look, it seems that Haru didn't want other people to know about it, and I'm not going to question her why. She was somewhat in a state of shock after it."

"You need to think about what you're doing."

Toto joined the other two. "He's right. You need to come to a decision."

Baron's face betrayed the fact that he knew exactly what Toto meant. "I... don't know yet."

"You should tell her."

"And then what? It's all in my past; it's what I'm trying to leave behind."

"Baron," growled Muta, "you either tell Chicky, or we need to start to think about moving on again before _she_ catches up with us."

Baron was quiet for a moment. "This village is so small; it's not even on the map. It'll take longer than this for us to be found."

"But don't be mistaken; we _will_ be found if we stay here."

"And if she finds out about Haru..." Toto started.

He looked away. "I know."

"And sooner or later, she will," finished Muta. "And then Haru will be in danger."

"Perhaps you're getting too involved..." Toto faltered as Baron's expression darkened. "I mean, perhaps we shouldn't be encouraging you in this. Haru's either going to have to learn the truth or you're going to have to leave. There isn't an alternative. She _will_ be hurt either way."

"I know," he repeated. "Trust me, I know. I just wish there was another option."


	6. Breaking the Ice

Chapter 6: Breaking the Ice

With late November, winter began to blow across into the village, chilling the air and covering the ground in an almost constant layer of frost. The three outsiders had been in the village for over a month now and had begun to settle down somewhat as the villagers started to accept them into the community. The rumours circulating them had not died down, but rather had been swept under the figurative carpet, as they became recognised by the locals.

The first snow came down in early December, which was earlier than usual, but not unheard of. The lake to the west of the village froze over and the hills became a blanket of white; more or less looking like the perfect picturesque village in winter.

Haru came racing out of her home, clutching what looked like a pair of boots, running straight into Baron.

"Whoa, slow down," he laughed, catching her shoulders. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Haru grinned and waved the shoes, showing them to be ice-skates. "Where do you think?"

"What would your mother think? I'm sure it's not good for your heart."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"It's not her I'm worried about. Anyway, I'm not sure if you've recovered from Machida's beating."

Haru waved it off, acting as if she wasn't bothered by it. "I'm fine."

"_And_ I don't understand how your mother completely failed to notice your bruises," Baron added.

"I have frequent klutz attacks. Firstly this means she's quite used to me being bruised, but secondly it also means I'm experienced in covering up the evidence."

Baron looked over at Haru worriedly. "Do you really have accidents that often?"

"Your concern is touching, but _come on_! The lake has frozen over completely; we might not get another chance for ages," said Haru, dancing around, the boots swinging from her hands.

"We?"

Haru's laugh was almost childlike glee, infected by the enthusiasm of the season. "Of course! You're coming, aren't you?"

Baron felt his face light up in a smile. "If you have a spare pair of skates, I see no reason why not."

Haru dashed back into the house and brought up another pair. "Ready and waiting."

"And you just _happened_ to have another pair?"

"I thought you might want to come."

Baron took the boots, grinning. "Well then, there's an offer I can't refuse."

"Great!" Haru started to run. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Baron watched fondly as the girl disappeared beyond a dry-stoned wall, but didn't chase after her immediately. Instead he quickly and efficiently saddled his horse, but paused as he felt the prick of someone watching him. He turned around to see Toto taking in the previous conversation.

"What?" Baron demanded, his face suddenly burning up. He didn't wait for a response and turned back around, lifting himself up onto his mount. He knew exactly 'what', but he didn't want to give up Haru. Not just yet. "I'm not getting myself too involved," he muttered to himself as he rode away. "I'm not getting in too deep."

His horse caught up with the running girl and she looked over her shoulder to see them both, and laughed. "Cheat!"

Baron allowed himself to smile back. "You never said I couldn't."

"I never said you could, either!"

"I'm sure you'll forgive me."

"I'm sure I will. Doesn't stop the fact that you're cheating."

Haru laughed again and skidded to a stop as they arrived at the lake, gasping to get her breath back, her eyes sparkling with life. "Well..." she wheezed, "that was fun."

Baron slid down from his horse. "Are you okay? No problems?"

Haru glowered at him, still trying to get her breath. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it. You're not invincible, you know. Your heart can only take so much."

The dark brunette grinned. "You better be careful not to break it then, shouldn't you?"

Baron started to say something, then closed his mouth. _'This is surely getting in too deep,'_ he wondered, _'isn't it?' _Inside his own heart was leaping at Haru's offer of her heart, but if his involvement meant putting Haru in danger...

His indecision was picked up by Haru, who blushed, mistaking his pause for embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she apologised hastily. "I don't know what I was thinking; it just slipped out. I shouldn't have said that... sorry."

Baron attempted to reply again, shaking his head. He didn't know what he could say that wouldn't lead her on or leave her feeling rejected. He couldn't lead her on... not when doing so would only place her in open risk.

"I suppose you still want to skate, though?" Haru checked, her blush being slowly reined back under control. "I haven't scared you away from that, have I?"

Baron chuckled, relieved to be able to return to a safer topic. "Me? I'm game for anything."

ooOoo

Above the bare, lifeless-looking trees of winter, a crow soared in the open sky. His gaze was trained on an ice-skating couple below with eyes that never left the scene.

"What are you doing, Baron?" he whispered to himself.

ooOoo

"You're not half bad," approved Haru as her partner slide seamlessly across the ice. "A little rusty, but not bad.

"I haven't skated in years, so I'm bound to be out of practice," he called back, skating around to Haru. "What about you?"

Haru smirked and did a jump in the air, landing smoothly on her feet again and able to keep up the momentum to glide back round. "I've had practise," she replied smartly.

Baron realised he was staring, and blinked. "I knew you could dance, but I didn't realise that ability involved skating as well."

"Yes, well I've had my share of sneaking out to skate on the frozen lake before now. But now it seems I have an accomplice to sneak out _with_."

He smiled. "You make it sound like I'm helping you escape from the law."

"Hm... partners in crime. I like that," teased Haru.

"Your mother will kill me when she finds out my encouragement in all this."

"My mother will never know, unless you tell her."

"Or any of the others," Baron reminded her.

"Yes, but I can certain promise that Hiromi isn't going to. She thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread, the best thing for me anyway. What about your friends?"

Baron gave a somewhat stifled laugh. "They're not going to tell either," he said after a moment.

"But...?" insisted Haru. "What aren't you telling me?"

"They're... well they're unsure about us."

Haru almost lost her grip on the ice and slipped, only to grab Baron's shoulder and bring her balance back to normal. "Why? Don't they like me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Baron responded forcefully. "No. There's nothing wrong with you. If anything it's... me."

Haru laughed again, but this time her voice was shaken by nerves. "You? You're one of the most gentlemen-like guys I've ever met." She didn't like the seriousness in his voice. "What could possibly be wrong with you?" she asked after several seconds passed by.

"It's... difficult to explain."

Haru hated the strain it was obviously causing on her friend. "Is it linked with your past?"

Baron nodded numbly. "Very much so. Wherever I go, it follows me. I try to run from it, and it turns up just as I'm beginning to settle down. I bogged down Muta and Toto with my problem, and they chose to leave their comfortable jobs and homes to help me."

Haru placed one finger on his lips. "Then let it go. Just for the moment," she murmured, her chocolate brown eyes looking straight and true into his. "I came out here so that we could enjoy ourselves. I won't have you spoiling this time by stressing over your past. I trust you, I trust you more than anyone else. And if you say I shouldn't worry about it, I won't."

Baron didn't react at first, stumbling over her words in his mind. He couldn't tell her that his past was safe, nor that it would never harm her. In fact he knew that if he wasn't careful, she would become hurt. But her words were so calm, so reassuring that he felt himself relax.

"You... trust me that much?" he asked.

"Would I say that if I didn't?" Haru grinned and spun away from him. "Come on; are you going to skate or what?"

"It would be a waste after coming up here not to," he answered. "Especially with your fine skating skills."

"Okay, now you're purposely flattering me."

"Are you okay with me flattering you?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't hesitate to continue in the future." They were more dancing now than simply moving across the ice, incorporating the skating flawlessly into their dance.

Haru giggled and leapt into the air, spinning back into Baron's arms and they glided across the lake, her movements becoming more confident and more secure with each moment they danced together. "I can do more than that," she said, sliding smoothly across the lake, held tightly in his arms.

"Really? Like what?"

"Like this." Haru broke away from his hold, doing a sudden complex combination of jumps and spins, breathing rapidly as adrenaline coursed through her blood, making her heart race. She wanted to show off, she wanted to impress him. Her final leap landed her almost in his arms, but she misjudged the distance and landed awkwardly on her foot, so that she tumbled forward. Baron caught her safely in his arms and helped her back to her feet.

"Not overreaching, are we?" he teased.

Haru looked up into his gaze and blushed, being closer to his face than she'd ever been before. "I'd like to see you try what I've just done," came her reply.

"Hm... but doing that would mean that I would have to release you," he murmured back.

The brunette blushed yet deeper, her heart all a-flutter. "Well, if we're talking about that, I'm quite comfortable like this as well."

ooOoo

"Dammit, Baron," Toto cawed, overhead. "What are you playing at?"

ooOoo

Haru leaned further into Baron's embrace, burying her head into his shoulder. "Don't leave," she begged.

Baron pulled his head away, surprised by the sudden command. "What makes you think I'm going to leave?" he asked gently.

"You said you weren't staying. I mean, you've given the impression that you're going to move on after a while. You said you were travellers."

He paused. "I suppose I did."

"Well what makes you think you're going to stay this time when you've always been moving from one place to the other in the past? What makes this time any different?"

Baron hugged the girl closer. "This time I may just have found something worth staying for."

Haru reddened in the young man's embrace. "Thank you."

"You said you trusted me, so trust me on this; I'm not going to disappear. If you need me, I will be there." Even as he said the words, his heart rose and sunk at the same time. o_'What am I promising? How can I possibly keep this?_' his mind demanded. But holding the girl in his arms, he knew he never wanted to let her go.

Haru moved her head to look into the emerald eyes of Baron, her arms moving around his neck. "You have no idea how reassuring it is to know that."

Baron felt his arms slip subconsciously around the slim girl's waist, his heart hammering away a storm. "I want you to be safe," he told her, ignoring the conflict in his mind. Her face was so _close_... If he just moved a couple inches closer...

"And right now, I am. You fought Machida off for me; did I ever tell you how thankful I was?"

"I didn't exactly fight him off." Baron's face clouded over with the memory. "He was a coward." His hand brushed over her cheek, just like he had done after he'd found her at the orchards. "I was scared for you, you know."

"Don't be. You saved me."

Baron's touch on her cheek became more solid and he gently tilted her head up to his. Haru's eyes widened, but she didn't draw away. "I wasn't expecting any thanks for that. It was my pleasure to be able to help."

"Do you normally sweep girls off their feet?" breathed Haru, dizzily drowning in his bejewelled eyes.

"Only the ones worth it."

"Just out of curiosity, how many girls _have_ you swept off their feet?"

"Enough. But you're the first one to whom I've fallen for back."

Haru grinned. "Well I'm honoured. Just so you know," she said, leaning in, "I think I'm also falling."

Baron leant in closer. "Just so you know, I already knew." He eventually moved in close enough to gently place his lips on hers, and she responded by returning the kiss.

Baron's gaze was focused on the lovely brunette he held in his embrace, but his eyes suddenly locked on movement on the far side of the lake, sensing they were being watched. His gaze concentrated on a tan coloured cat sitting on the snow-covered banks of the icy lake.

Haru found that she was abruptly pushed away from Baron's arms, pushed out onto the ice, the kiss being torn to an end. She stared up into his eyes, which were staring at something over her shoulder. She turned around to see nothing, but Baron had seen enough. Enough to know that when he'd seen the cat walk through a blue portal, it could only be to one place.

"Baron?" Haru asked fearfully. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He was breathing heavily, and his eyes locked with hers. They were almost... apologetic. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

Baron turned away. "Maybe the others were right. Maybe I am getting in too deep."

ooOoo

"No! That cannot be possible!" The white cat threw a vase across the room and watched with satisfaction as it shattered against the wall.

The tan cat bowed low, not intimidated by the other cat's temper, as if quite used to such tantrums. "I'm sorry, but I know what I saw."

The white she-cat snatched a remote up from the floor and directed it at a large screen. "Show me Lake Calla."

The screen lit up, showing two skaters on the ice. One, the cat quite easily recognised as Baron, but the other was a girl, several years younger than him and plainly dressed. "What? A peasant girl? He's fallen for a _peasant_ girl?" she hissed.

"I believe the girl's name is Haru."

The white cat smiled grimly. "Well then, I think it's time for Miss Haru to suddenly become fall victim to a nasty and sadly unavoidable accident." As she continued to smile, her paw glowed with magic.


	7. Breaking and Mending

Chapter 7: Breaking and Mending

Haru shook her head, tears streaming from her face. "I... I don't understand."

"I know you don't. But the thing is, we cannot be together." _'I just want you safe; I won't have you harmed because of me. And if breaking your heart is the only way to do it, then so be it.'_ Baron didn't say his thoughts out loud, but he watched Haru's face crumple.

"What is in the way? Why can't we?" she demanded, spinning round on the heels of her skates and moving back towards Baron.

'_I hope you're getting this, Louise.'_ Baron made his face stony as the brunette slid closer, refusing the instinct to comfort Haru. "I... don't love you."

Haru's eyes scanned his face, begging for any trace of feelings, for any chance that she might have heard wrong. Her chocolate eyes welled up with tears. "No..."

Baron turned away. "You were just a game, Haru." He was hating himself for his words, but if it was the only way to ensure her safety... "A no one. You're just a commoner, why would I choose you if I could get someone so much better?"

Haru wept and pushed herself away from him. "I can't believe I trusted you!" she half screamed, half sobbed. She slipped across the ice, getting as far away from him as she could. Suddenly though, the ice beneath her cracked, and she dropped like a stone into the arctic water.

Baron forgot his act as he saw her disappear beneath the icy waters and raced over to where Haru had fallen, throwing off his jacket and ice skates just before he dived after her.

The freezing water flooded his senses, but he still managed to spot Haru, who was being swept away as if by a nonexistent current. Her limbs were flailing in the water, her fingers scraping at the underneath layer of ice, attempting to get a hold on the smooth surface, and failing. He realised that he had little chance of catching her up and that even if he did, by some small twist of fate, he still couldn't break the ice.

Ahead something black and feathered dove into the water, rupturing the ice and creating a hole. The shape immediately shifted to human form and grabbed Haru around the waist, pulling her up onto the surface of the lake in the same moment.

Baron caught up and heaved himself next to the other two. He took several seconds to regain his breath, his lungs struggling after the sub-zero temperature of the water. "Toto," he gasped. "What...?"

"What am I doing here? Keeping an eye on you."

"I'm grateful." He turned to the limb body of Haru, his heart turning colder than the icy water had done. "Is she...?"

"She's alive. But not well."

Baron fetched his jacket and skates; the only dry clothes he had with him, and placed the jacket around the unconscious girl's shoulders. "By the way... did you see...?"

Toto nodded. "And saw the portal. Did you recognise the cat?"

"Yes. It was Narotu."

Toto's head snapped up. "You're sure?"

"I'd recognise that dumb tan feline anywhere," Baron growled.

"And that means..."

"Louise now knows where we are."

Toto frowned. "And there's something else you should know. That ice didn't break all by itself."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying it was magic. And I'm betting Louise was behind it."

Baron's hands curled into fists. "I told Haru I didn't care for her. I hoped that if Louise believed that Haru wasn't a rival she wouldn't hurt her."

"It looks like it's too late for that. Haru's in danger."

"Perhaps Louise will assume that her plan worked...?" Baron suggested weakly.

"You know she'll have checked."

His shoulders sagged. "I was just being hopeful. Let's just get her home."

ooOoo

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" freaked out Hiromi, seeing the wet and unconscious Haru. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Baron said quickly, lifting Haru off his horse. "Just help me get her to her room. Where's her mother?"

"Out," the brunette replied simply. She set her friend down on her bed. "Look, I'll get her into some dry clothes; you wait outside. But I want answers."

"Of course."

ooOoo

"So, what happened?"

Baron looked up from his seat. "I suppose you do deserve an explanation."

Hiromi leant against the wall, her face cold. "I do."

He sighed. "Well, to put it plainly there's a... girl... who believes that I'm the guy for her. It's kind of a long story."

"Well, Haru's not going anywhere currently and I'm going to wait until she wakes up," Hiromi said icily. "So continue."

"This... girl... is used to getting what she wants. That's why I ran away; I thought she wouldn't be able to track me down. Anyway, Haru offered to go ice skating, and she looked so excited, I didn't want to disappoint her." Baron spilt the details of their dance on the ice, missing out the cat and the portal, but featuring what he had told Haru. Featuring his lies. When he finally got to the end, he wasn't surprised that the girl slapped him.

"That's for breaking my best friend's heart!" she snapped.

Baron winced. "I suppose I deserved that."

Toto was hovering by the door after having stabled the horse. He flinched rather guiltily when Hiromi turned her steely gaze to him and marched over.

"And I expect you knew as well?" she demanded. Toto cringed as if expecting a slap himself. "This is my best friend's life at stake and you couldn't be bothered to tell either of us?"

Baron walked over to Toto and Hiromi. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," he said, his voice sincere, "but I wanted to protect her. I worried that telling her would only put her into danger, but it seems I am too late."

Hiromi's face softened. "It seems that maybe I judged you too quick. If you really do care for Haru and that's you're only reason for keeping the truth from her, then I'll let you off. But," she said suddenly, her face flashing back to its previously stony expression, "if you break her heart again..." She left the threat open, turning away and stormed back to Haru's room, slamming the door behind her.

Toto sighed in relief. "I thought she was going to hit the roof."

"If she did, she wouldn't have been overreacting," muttered Baron, returning to the red armchair and collapsing into it. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I am getting in too deep," he groaned.

ooOoo

Haru blinked, the room slowly swimming into focus. She moaned and pulled herself up.

"Haru! You're awake!" A pair of arms suddenly threw themselves around her.

"Hiromi," laughed Haru faintly. "Let me breath."

"Oh. Sorry." The younger girl moved back, smiling. "I'm just glad to see that you're finally awake."

Haru shivered, rubbing the back of her head. "Urgh, I ache. What happened to me?"

Hiromi gaped. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Well, there was me and Baron. We were going to go skating and... that's it." Haru frowned. "Wow, that's weird; I can't remember a thing after that. So what did happen?" Haru watched her friend's reaction, and could almost have sworn that a look of pity crossed the other girl's expression. That and hesitation.

"... Not much," she said finally. "Baron told your mum just that you'd been skating and that the ice broke. He managed to get you out."

Haru groaned. "She's going to kill me for this."

"Maybe, but right now she's just worried for you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday."

Haru nodded and yawned, falling back onto her pillows. "Okay. And Hiromi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank Baron for me."

Hiromi smiled sadly as her friend slipped back into sleep. "Don't worry, I will," she promised, walking over to the door.

Baron almost pounced on the girl as she came out of Haru's room. "How is she?" he demanded.

Hiromi waved him off. "Not too bad. She's asleep now, but why don't you check on her when she wakes up?"

"After what I said to her yesterday?" He turned away. "I don't have the right to speak to her anymore."

"No, listen, she's suffering from memory loss. She doesn't remember anything from yesterday."

Baron paused. "So... everything I told her... she has no recollection of it?" His voice rang with hope.

Toto and Muta seemed unsure how to take the news. "Baron..." said Toto quietly. "What about Louise? Are you going to...?"

"I can't break her heart again!" shouted Baron. "Can't, and I won't!"

"I hate to say this, but the birdbrain's right," added Muta. "What about Louise? If you're not going to pretend that you're not infatuated with Chicky, then it's putting her at risk."

Baron sank in his chair. "It nearly broke both of us the first time. I just can't hurt her again, not in that way. Anyway, Louise's not fooled. So even if I did lie to Haru, she would still be in danger."

"So what do you suggest?" put in Toto.

"I... don't know."

"You can't just do nothing!"

Baron hesitated. "Perhaps it's about time I finally stopped running. Whatever happens, I'm never going to hurt Haru again."


	8. The Chance for a New Start

Chapter 8: The Chance for a New Start

The next time Haru properly woke up was later that day, in the early afternoon. She had drifted in and out of sleep before that and but this time she fully shook off the cobwebs of slumber. On the bedside table next to her was a cup of tea. She took it and raised it to her lips.

"I thought I should repay you for that first afternoon."

Haru looked up and saw Baron standing by her window. She remembered the first time she'd seen him in her father's armchair, when she'd offered him some tea, supposing that much be what he was talking about. She sipped her drink. "Hm, this is gorgeous. I've never tasted one quite like it."

"Then you're lucky. It's my own special blend of tea. It's a little bit different each time, so I can't guarantee the flavour."

"Yes, well I've obviously got one of your good batches then." Haru grinned and pulled herself out and walked over to the window to stand beside Baron. She gazed out into the garden where Toto and Muta were.

"You should be resting," Baron told her.

"I'm fine."

"You're ill."

"I'm _fine_."

"You're always saying that, but I don't think you really mean it."

Haru turned to him, hit by the tone in his voice. "Baron, are you okay? You seem... shaken by something."

"Of course I'm shaken. You could've died."

The girl gave a light laugh that was interrupted by a sneeze. She recovered and continued. "I think you're being rather melodramatic, Baron. I'm alive now and that's what matters. Anyway, you were there to save me."

Baron didn't seem reassured by her words. In fact it seemed to unnerve him more.

"Baron, seriously, is something going on that I don't know about?" asked Haru.

He tried to laugh it off. "Nothing. What makes you ask?"

Haru turned her eyes to the two other men out in the garden. "It's just... a few things here and there. Muta and Toto haven't argued in ages which is just... very surreal I suppose. I've even seen Toto pass up on the opportunity to insult Muta at least once. What is it Baron that you're not telling me?"

Baron moved and placed his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "I love you; you know that, don't you?"

Haru blushed, taken aback by his sudden show of affection, but nonetheless secretly glad. "Well, I'd guessed, Baron, but this is very unusual behaviour for you. What's brought this on?"

Haru didn't see, but Baron also blushed, remembering that she had no recollection of their day on the ice. No memory of their first kiss. "Maybe it was just the thought of losing you," he suggested.

"Hm, maybe. But then again," she added, turning around to face him, "maybe not. I hate to spoil the moment, but you're hiding something. And I want to know what."

"You'll just have to trust me, won't you?"

"And trust you I do. But still I can't help noticing that something is amiss."

Baron gently placed his hand under Haru's chin and tilted her head up to his. "Amiss? I assure you everything is excellent."

Haru found herself staring up into his emerald eyes, grinning in his embrace. "Well... I would press you to tell me the truth, but since it seems you're about to kiss me, I might just let you off."

"Oh, that's very gracious of you," he replied, their faces moving closer.

"Baron!" Toto burst into the room, but pulled himself short when he saw the two people. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

Baron moved his head away from Haru to look over at Toto, his face irritated. "Yes, you are," he said in a tight voice. "What is it?"

Toto looked from Baron to Haru, and back to Baron.

"Well, spit it out!" hissed Baron.

"I've seen Narotu again," Toto muttered quickly. "He was watching the house. _He knows where you are._"

Haru picked her head up, confused. "Who's Narotu?" she said, not missing the significant glances the other two were exchanging.

Baron answered first, getting in before Toto. "No one."

Haru moved out of his arms. "You're lying. Who is he?"

Toto got in beforehand this time. "A servant. A servant of Louise."

Haru frowned. "Louise? Who's she? A previous girlfriend?"

Baron coughed. "No, no never. She's just... a girl I knew. She... was interested in me. That was all."

"If that was all, then why is her servant appearing outside the house?" Haru's tone was sharp and angry, her voice rising in volume. "Is this what you've been hiding?"

"Haru, you're ill. You need to rest–"

"Dammit, Baron!" the brunette snapped, beating away his attempt to comfort her. "I want the truth this time!"

"Louise... was never of any importance to me." He struggled to find the right words to explain. "It's like you and Machida. He wants you and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. The same goes for Louise. She's a princess; she's been spoilt all her life and she's decided that she wants me as her husband."

"She's a princess?" shouted Haru furiously. "Why are you interested in me then if you can gain a crown through her? Oh, the fool I've been; you've been playing me, haven't you?"

Baron grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Haru, I would never choose her over you. You mean the world to me. Yes, she's got a crown and riches, but that doesn't matter. Do you think I'm selfish enough to let something like that rule my heart? That's why I've been travelling; that's why I've been moving from place to place – to stay one step ahead of her. That's the only way I've been able to avoid her until now. I don't usually stay in one place for this long; that's why she's finally been able to track me down."

"Then why did you?"

Baron loosened his grip on her shoulders, at last convinced that she wouldn't run off if he did. "Because I didn't want to leave you."

"But... this Louise?"

"She'll come, yes; sooner or later she'll turn up. But I'm not going to run this time. I'm fed up of running. Always running."

Toto scowled and turned away. "You're putting her in danger, Baron. You're putting everyone in danger," he muttered and walked out.

ooOoo

The illness finally left Haru, which was a relief to everyone, including her. Her mother was even happy enough to forgo her scolding, but in the period in which Haru was still ill, Baron took to sitting beside her bed – as if guarding her, Naoko had said. And it had been like he'd been guarding her, seeing as his visits had doubled since hearing that Louise knew where he was. There had been several occasions where Haru had woken to see that he had fallen asleep in his chair, his hand resting over hers.

Haru walked into the kitchen, where Baron was cooking breakfast, her eyes sparkling with life for the first time since she'd become ill.

"Mm, that smells delicious. Any saved for me?"

He laughed. "Well, you're finally up. Obviously all you need was the smell of cooked breakfast to get you back to full health. I was just about to bring it in for you, actually."

Haru sat down at the table. "Well I'm here now. And I see you cook. Any skills you _haven't_ told me about?"

"You haven't even tried the food yet," Baron replied, pouring the eggs onto her plate. "It might not be any good."

"Yeah, but I trust you."

"Well that's a relief," he grinned. "Glad you trust me enough to try my cooking."

"If I die of food poisoning, it's on your head. And where's everyone else?"

"They're already up."

"So I'm the last to wake?"

"Yes, but being an invalid, I think we can let you off."

Haru playfully hit him on the arm as he sat down beside her. "I'm not an invalid."

"Sure you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not. Am not. Am not."

"Oh, look at the two of you. Arguing like an old married couple," chortled Muta as he came into the kitchen. "Looks like Toto and I are out of a job."

Haru and Baron blushed and immediately stopped arguing. "What do you want, Muta?" Baron asked.

He shrugged and started rifling through the cupboards. "Breakfast."

"You've already eaten."

"Okay then, elevenses. Hey, are these eggs going free?" Muta held up the pan with a few leftovers in.

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

Haru finished her breakfast and dumped her plate and cutlery into the sink. "Are we going to be continuing my dancing sessions now I'm better, by the way?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course."

"Then we will continue." Baron walked over to the sink beside Haru and saw that she was watching Toto and Hiromi who were sitting in the lounge. "Is something wrong?" he asked more quietly.

Haru smiled and shook her head. "It's just... I guess I was so caught up with you, I never noticed that maybe Hiromi was also falling."

Baron grinned. "For Toto?"

Haru watched as Toto shifted into his crow form and back again, saying something, causing Hiromi to giggle and blush. "Well, now he's just showing off," Haru laughed.

"Yes, well he _is_ entitled to show off to his girlfriend."

Haru stared. "They're going out now?"

"You didn't know?"

"I've been ill for a week."

Baron paused. "Fair point."

Haru leant against him, surveying her friend and her new boyfriend. "I suppose Hiromi's only a year younger than me. It just seems slightly weird that she's already found a guy." She frowned, her gaze focusing on Toto. "Toto's paler than he was before, is he ill?"

"Just tired. When I began to suspect that I was falling for you, I worried that Louise may... take precautions to make sure that was impossible. So I asked Toto to set up some spells around the house. No one can come into your house by magic or use it unless it's Toto. And spells like that drain him. That's why he hasn't been arguing with Muta recently; it's too much effort to fight with him _and_ maintain the spells."

"He's still able to shape-shift."

"Like you said, he's showing off." Baron made a face. "He'll know about it tomorrow, take my word for it. He'll probably sleep in all tomorrow morning."

"That bad?"

"He's keeping up _a lot _of spells currently."

"Are the spells over the house not the only spells he's doing?" Haru asked.

Baron wavered for a moment. "Well, he seems to be doing a fine spell over Hiromi's heart," he joked. "He's positively enchanting her."

"Hm, in that case he's not the only one weaving a spell," teased Haru back.

Muta rolled his eyes. "Urgh, why is everyone being so mushy? I'm going for a ride."

Haru smiled, but her smile was tainted by something else.

"Is everything okay?" Baron queried.

The brunette's gaze was on her younger friend, her eyes clouded over with confusion. "I don't know. It's like part of me feels that I'm missing something here; like I've forgotten something. Something important." She turned to Baron. "Did anything happen when we went ice skating?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's the only time I can think of that I can't remember. It seems the only possible conclusion." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I watch Hiromi and Toto together and it's like... I don't know. It's like it should make me sad. But why should it when I have you?" She looked over at him and smiled with her last words.

Baron didn't let his worry show at her words, but he knew how close she was to the truth. He remembered his lies he'd told her out on the ice, and the way he'd seen her heart shatter. He wasn't going to let that happen again. "I don't know," he said. He was lying again, and he hated it. But he couldn't tell her the truth. Not without hurting her again. "Maybe you're just tired as well. You've only just recovered, after all."

Haru seemed content with his explanation, nodding. "Yes, that's probably it. I'm just worrying for nothing, then."

Baron hugged her again. "Yes, you are." _'How many lies will I have to tell before this ends?'_

ooOoo

Machida stared up at the sky, a constant frown worn on his face. His mother had been bugging him ever since that tawny-haired stranger had stolen his Haru, telling him to move his affections onto some other girl in the village. But if only for his pride, he could not let her go. She was _his_. No other guy in the village had ever tried to take her from him.

Until now.

This stranger. This 'Baron', that he called himself. What did this newcomer have that he didn't?

A crow lighted upon a nearby branch, interrupting Machida's musings. He scowled at the bird, recognising it, as all the villagers did, as the Baron's friend, the magician. "I suppose you're here to gloat?" he growled.

Toto shifted back to human, the strain from the use of his magic showing. "That's not what I came here to tell you," he said, his voice hoarse from the effort of the change.

"I have no business with you," Machida answered darkly and began to walk off.

"I have information."

Machida stopped. "Can I use it against Baron?" He hardly dared to believe that the magician would sell his friend out.

Toto nodded shortly.

"What is the catch?"

"No catch."

"Then why...?"

Toto opened and shut his mouth, but no words came out. "It's personal," he decided on in the end. "Now, are you interested or not?"

**ooOoo**

**A/N: I'm also going to do an additional upload tomorrow. Reasons will become clear why then. Still, please review, because every review brightens my day (and we really need it in stormy England) plus it's nice to know people's reactions. Thanks.**


	9. A Mother

**A/N: Yes, this is the next chapter. Yes, this is six days early. (Yes, I will still update next Friday regardless of today's update.) The reason for this speedy chapter is quite simple - it's my birthday. :D So this is my gift to you. As a gift back, could you please review? Even if you're not the reviewing type, or haven't reviewed yet, I would still appreciate anything you have to say. I will also do my very best to reply. To my five or so "regulars" - you are amazing, and you really make my day. Please keep at it.**

**And now on with the story...**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 9: A Mother's Anger

"We've got half an hour, come on Hiromi, one more song _please_," Haru begged.

"Sorry, no. Toto's arranged to take me out on a date and I don't want to be late."

Haru grinned. "Okay, we'll carry on without you. But I see you've got over Tsuge then."

Hiromi collected her flute, glancing over at her brunette friend and Baron who had stopped their dancing to see her go. "Tsuge? He's so last season," she laughed. "Anyway, when was the last time he even looked in my direction? You were always saying I should move on. Now I am. Don't you approve of Toto?"

"Of course I do. Anyway, we shouldn't hold you up or you will be late."

"Thanks. And... I approve of your boyfriend as well." Hiromi giggled as Haru and Baron both flushed red and she skipped out of the room. When the front door slammed shut Haru allowed herself to start giggling as well.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Baron, smiling, as the girl in his arms began to fall about laughing. "I'm a very good boyfriend, I thought."

"Oh, so you _are_ considering yourself my boyfriend now?" teased Haru back.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No. Just curious as to when we moved from 'just friends' to being a couple."

"Do you want to go back to being 'just friends'?"

Haru tilted her head. "Do you?"

"Not for the world."

"Good. Now, are we going to carry on with this dancing session, or do you want to end it early?"

"Continue, but we have no music."

"I don't need any music." Haru moved out of his embrace and offered a hand to him. "Do you?"

ooOoo

Naoko walked down the familiar garden path, unsure of what she was going to find. She'd been told that her daughter was deliberately disobeying her no-dancing rule, but she was unwilling to believe that. Haru had been so happy since the three strangers had turned up, especially with Baron, and the three men were no longer like strangers but rather a part of the family. She had thought that maybe Haru's recent attitude had been due to Baron. But then, maybe she was wrong.

The redhead approached her door quieter than she would usually do, opening it as silently as she could muster. The kitchen was empty, but the door to the lounge was ajar. From inside she could hear her daughter humming. The tune was familiar. Too familiar.

She flung the door fully open, her face furious. Inside the lounge her daughter and Baron were now clearly dancing, arm in arm, following the steps of the Nutcracker's _Grand Pas de Deux_. The tune confirmed it.

Haru stared over Baron's shoulder at her mother, her face one of shock and horror. Her abrupt stop to the dance brought Baron back down to earth and he looked around to where she was staring. He could not misread the expression of fury on the older woman's face and glanced between her and Haru.

"How..." spluttered Naoko. "How... dare you!"

Haru moved around Baron so that she could face her mother. "How dare I what?"

"You're dancing! You're dancing to..." She cut herself off and restarted with, "You know it's not good for you! Your heart!"

Baron stood awkwardly behind Haru, sensing that this was a family issue. But even though he'd heard Haru talk about her mother's bursts of anger about her dancing, he could not help but think that maybe there was something deeper to it this time.

"Mum! I'm fine, I haven't suffered from a heart attack in ages. Not since the night I went out dancing and met Baron and the others," said Haru.

"And you're damn lucky! What about the lake incident? That could've so easily set off another attack!" Naoko was nearly in hysterics.

"But it didn't! Mum, you and I both know this isn't about my heart anymore!" yelled Haru. "It's about dad now, isn't it?"

Her mother froze at the words, her eyes beginning to darken with fury. "What makes you think that it's about him? This has nothing–"

"But it does! Stop lying about it! That was dad's song!"

Baron also froze now, his green eyes confused, but at the same time finally understanding. "Wait? Your father's song?"

"Yes," answered Haru, never taking her eyes off her mother. "He used to always dance to it with me. He loved that song. And when he died, my mother couldn't bear to listen to it anymore. She banned it in the house, taking away the only thing that my father had truly left me."

"You go too far, young lady," hissed Naoko. "I am doing this for your own good. Why can't you see that?"

"No, you're doing this because every time I dance, it reminds you of dad! If it was for my own good, then you'd let me dance."

Naoko's expression went taut with anger. "That is enough! I don't know what's gotten into you, but it obviously started when _he_ arrived."

Haru's heart raced, seeing where the conversation was going. "No, no it didn't start with them. I was disobeying you long beforehand, you know that!"

"Not to this extreme. Dancing behind my back, organising secret dancing sessions on a regular basis?"

"It wasn't that regular, it was – wait, how did you know about that?" Haru suddenly demanded. "Who told you?"

Naoko looked flustered, but still maintaining her irritation. "Machida, but it doesn't matter."

"Machida didn't know about that either." Haru's anger was running low, now caught up in the mystery. She turned to Baron. "Did you...?"

He shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone."

"My point was," continued Naoko, glaring at the couple, "that these strangers are obviously no good for you." She moved away. "I don't think it's wise for them to stay much longer. Baron, you and your friends will be moving on by the end of the week."

"Mother, no!"

"Silence Haru! I am just doing what's best for you." She turned to the stranger. "Baron, by the end of the week, I expect you and your companions gone."

The young man looked distraught, but bowed. "As you wish."

"Mum... _please_, no," Haru begged.

"This is for the best."

Haru looked at her mother, then over at Baron, betrayal in her eyes. He broke the eye contact, but not before he saw the question, the question demanding why he was backing down so calmly. Not receiving an answer, Haru stormed out of the lounge and into her room, banging the door behind her.

ooOoo

"Why?" Baron growled, slamming Toto against the trunk of a tree. "Why did you tell?"

Toto struggled against Baron's hold. "What makes you think it was me?"

"Machida had no way of knowing about the regular dancing sessions, and I can't see Hiromi or Muta telling, so that leaves you," he hissed. "What exactly was running through your head at the time?"

"You were getting in too deep," Toto wheezed, nearly unable to breathe through Baron's tight grip. "Haru was going to get hurt. And I doubt Louise would stop at just her, she might decide to go for the whole village if the fancy took her. You know what she's like!"

"We've been told to leave," said Baron in a deadly low voice. "All of us. We have until the end of the week before we have to go. That includes you."

"If you had never fallen for Haru, I would never have had to take such precautions–"

"So it's my fault then, is it?"

"Louise's only interested in you–"

"I know!" roared Baron. "Dammit, I know! But I can't help falling in love any more than you can."

"Yes, but Louise's not attracted to me. It's _you_ she's after."

"So you're allowed to fall in love, but I'm not?" Baron's face was black with rage. "I never asked for this, for any of this! All I wanted was a nice quiet life, but was that too much to ask? Yes, apparently it was, because here I am, running away from a demented–"

"Baron! Get a grip on yourself!" said Toto, finally breaking from Baron's hold and moving away. "Yes, I told Machida about the dancing sessions, but it was the least painful way I could think of that wouldn't end in Louise catching us up. Our best bet is to move on. Baron, look at this from my view, I'm going to have to leave as well; I'm going to have to leave Hiromi. This is as distressing for me as it is for you, but I'm trying to think of others, and not just myself. If you stay others will get hurt, have you even thought about that?"

"Of... of course I have."

"No you haven't. Ever since you fell for Haru, you've been–"

"Maybe I'm fed up of always being the calm and sensible one! I'm always the one who has to split you and Muta up and you're always arguing perhaps I just want to have a moment of being reckless for once."

"Yes, but Muta and I had the sense to stop while all this is going on. This is not the time for you to decide to have a breakdown. You need to calm down so that you're able to cope when – not if – Louise arrives to claim you. Because she will. She knows where you are and it's only a matter of time before she comes. There's nothing to stop her."

"There are the spells you've put up."

"They only include the house. If Louise decides to arrive outside the village and walk the rest of the way in, I have no way of stopping her. And I've struggled to keep the spells up, especially the ones over Haru's room. There have been several attempts to open a portal in Haru's room, and if it weren't for the spells, she would've already been carried away. The sooner we get away from this place the safer she'll be. The safer everyone will be."

Baron paused, but his eyes still held anger. He gave Toto one last shove and moved away.

"Baron, you said you wanted Haru safe. This is the only way," Toto added.

"I suppose you're right. I just wish you'd warned me about this."

"It was better this way."

"Not for me it wasn't."

"Haru will be out of danger when you leave, remember? I was doing it for your own good."

Baron turned away. "It'll still be a long time before I fully forgive you for this."

"Maybe in time you'll thank me."

"In time. But not today."


	10. Painful Truths

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday - it went very well. Here's the next chapter; hope you like it!**

Chapter 10: Painful Truths

If anyone had been watching the back of the Yoshioka's house, they would've seen the tawny-haired stranger climbing up along the side of the house and pulling himself level with a window on the first floor. However, lucky for him, no one was watching him, for if they had they would've surely wondered what he was doing. He tapped the glass several times and waited for a response. Haru came to the window and opened it, not seeing her unexpected visitor at first.

"Pesky birds," she muttered, although her anger was not aimed at the birds. "Need to do something to stop them flying into the window. This is the third time this week." She gazed down, looking for the bird that she assumed had hit the window, but on seeing none, frowned. "That's weird. Oh well, suppose it must've flown off." She turned away, about to close the window, when she saw Baron and almost screamed.

Baron jumped as Haru nearly slammed the window in his face, knocking him loose and losing his grip on the side of the house. Haru grabbed his wrist before he fell.

"What," she gasped, "were you doing?"

Baron pulled himself up and clambered through her window. "I wanted to talk to you."

Haru gave a nervous laugh. "There's such a thing as a door, you know."

"Yes, I did try that, but your mother refused to let me see you."

"So you decided to scale my house instead?"

Baron grinned. "Seemed a sensible option at the time."

"Well, you. Are. Crazy," Haru said simply, but nonetheless pleased that he thought she was worth it. "Tell me, do you do this kind of thing on a daily basis?"

He gave her a sly smile. "I've seen things like you wouldn't believe. Listen, I wanted to check on you; are you okay?"

"You're leaving. Of course I'm not okay."

Baron took her hands. "I'm not your life; you'll be able to move on."

"But it's not fair!" said Haru, tossing off his hands and walking over to the other side of her room. "I don't want you to go!"

"Haru, have you thought that maybe this is for the best?"

She shook her head, her eyes watering. "That's what people keep on saying, but it's not what I want."

"Maybe it's what you need though."

"Then I don't want what I need!"

Baron put his arms around the brunette, sighing. "Life is like that. What's best for you often is what hurts you the most, but that's the way it is."

Haru shook her head again.

"I don't want to leave either, but I worry for you. When I go, Louise will no longer see you as a threat and you'll be safe."

"I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you."

"I will never forgive myself if you get hurt on my part. Please, Haru, if only for me, _let me go_. Forget me. Move on."

"I can't."

"Please, at least _try_."

Haru bowed her head in thought and accepted his words. "I will try," she muttered. "What will you do?" she asked hoarsely.

"Do?"

"When you leave, what will you do?"

"Carry on travelling, I suppose. Carry on running away from it all." Baron frowned. "It's all I've been doing since Louise turned up."

"Will you face her?"

"Originally I thought that if I ran hard and long enough, she'd give in, but I'm beginning to rethink that. I hate having to run every time I think she's found me, having to leave everything behind."

Haru took in his words, leaning against him and thinking about his answer. "Before this all started, what was your life like?" she asked. "Before Louise, before you started to travel, I mean."

"It was... cosy, I suppose. I had the time and money for leisure."

"And your family?"

"Dead."

Haru flinched. "All of them?"

"I was an only child, and following my encounter with Louise, my house was... stormed by people in the village and burnt to the ground. I was the only one to get out."

"But that's... that's terrible. Why...?"

"Why did they burn my home?" Baron finished. He hesitated, trying to find a way to avoid lying without scaring the girl. "They believed that there was a... monster in my home. You live in a village; you know how rumours spread, and this particular rumour terrified people. And that made them dangerous. They came to my home and when we refused to let them in, they... took to more desperate measures. It's not something I like to dwell on."

Haru hung her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you had every right to know. I should've really told you before now, but I've just struggled to find the right way to tell you. And... there's something more."

"More?"

"Yes. Something that I shouldn't have hidden from you until now."

Haru swiftly placed a finger over his lips. "Shush, I think my mother's outside."

Baron waited, strongly reminded of that day out on the ice, but wanted to get his confession out quickly while he still had the guts to say it. "Haru..."

"Baron, I know it's obviously important, but you must go," whispered Haru. "Sorry, but please go. Now. You're going to get yourself caught."

Baron faltered. "You need to know."

"It'll save." She planted a kiss on his cheek and stepped back. "I assume you can make your way back down the house, right?"

"Right. But, Haru...?"

"Yes?"

"When I tell you, please don't hate me."

Haru stared. "Hate you? How could I hate you? You were my knight in shining armour when it came to Machida. Or have you forgotten that?"

"You shouldn't have to put up with him," Baron grumbled.

"No, but I do. I suppose when you leave he'll carry on with his advances, but that can't be helped. Now _go_!"

Baron slid down the side of the house with considerable more ease than was normal for any human and landed softly on the ground. He brought up one gloved hand to his cheek where he'd been kissed, his expression one of delight and indecision. He was just making it harder for both of them when he would have to leave, surely? He should be using this time so that when the inevitable came it was easier for them both. But every time he talked to her, he found himself melting in her chocolate brown eyes. And she was obviously falling for him just as hard, if she hadn't done already.

ooOoo

"They're leaving?"

Haru winced at the high pitch her friend was using. "Yes. They have until the end of the week."

"What? All of them?"

"_Yes_. All of them. Toto included."

Hiromi walked off and back round in a tight circle, stressing. "If I had been there when your mum had–"

"Hiromi, if you'd been there, my mum would probably have banned you from seeing me as well. It's bad enough as it is, so please don't get involved. If I'm forbidden from seeing you as well, then I'll get pretty darn lonely by myself."

"I suppose... But now Baron's fallen from your mother's approvable, you don't think she'll start pressing you to consider Machida, do you?" Hiromi suddenly asked.

Haru's head shot up. "I hadn't thought about that. She probably will as well."

"And will you accept him?"

Haru scoffed. "Are you kidding? After having Baron as a boyfriend, no matter how temporary, Machida will seem like such a let-down."

"Your mother wants you to settle down."

"Yes, and I might, but not with Machida. Not with that pompous, arrogant bully. If I do settle down, it will be with a guy of my own choice, or not at all."

"You seem very sure of that."

"I'm not going to let my mother rule my life. If I'm going to take anything from my time with Baron, it's that I can control my own destiny."

Hiromi shrugged. "There are worse lessons you could learn, I suppose."

The darker brunette laughed. "Glad you approve. And I guess you should be going, before my mum thinks you've overstayed your welcome as well. She probably knows that you encouraged me with my dancing sessions, so I doubt that she has that much patience for you."

"True. But she still let me visit. Unlike Baron. How is he taking his banishment?"

"I think the word 'banishment' is maybe a little overdramatic, Hiromi."

"It serves its purpose."

"It's still overdramatic."

"Anyway, how is he taking his banishment?"

"Not too badly. And it's not like I haven't seen him."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "So he _has_ paid you a visit?"

"Climbed up to my window."

Hiromi laughed. "Oh, your mother will hit the roof if she finds out."

"You won't tell, will you?" asked Haru anxiously.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?"

"Well _someone_ told Machida about our dancing sessions," Haru added.

Hiromi frowned. "You're not suggesting... Haru, I would never grass you up! We've been friends since we were kids, how could possibly you think I would do such a thing?"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know! Haru, you were so happy with Baron, why would I ever want to stop that?"

Haru hung her head. "I'm sorry, I just had to ask. Someone didn't want Baron and I together."

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame Machida. He's the one who told your mum."

"Trust me, I will."

ooOoo

"Haru! You have a visitor!"

Haru leant out of her room and shouted down the stairs. "Who is it?"

"Machida Itsuki."

She groaned. "Tell him I'm ill!"

Her mother stormed upstairs. "Haru, he's just being nice."

Haru shut her door. "I don't want to see him," she replied, her voice muffled.

"I won't have you pining away in here just because of... that stranger!"

"'That stranger' has a name. Anyway," she added, "I'm not pining."

"It sure looks like it to me."

"If you let me _see_ Baron, maybe I _wouldn't_ lock myself away in my room."

"Now you're just being childish!"

Haru scoffed and opened her door an inch. "And _you're_ not?"

"Just talk to Machida. You may be surprised."

"Yeah, anything less than a full-out gloat will surprise me." Haru slammed her door shut following her words.

"You're not being fair on him."

"You're not being fair on _me_. But that doesn't stop you."

"That's... completely different."

"Yeah, it is. _You're_ being unfair because you can't get over dad. _I'm_ being unfair because Machida is a sneaking, lying snake in the grass. Which, when I think about it, is a pretty fair judge of Machida, because that's exactly who he is!"

"Is anything wrong, Mrs Yoshioka?"

Haru laughed, recognising the voice. "No, Machida, I'm just yelling at my mum and calling you names for the fun of it. I don't really mean it when I say I hate your guts or that you're the rudest boy in the village. I'm just letting off steam!" she yelled.

"Haru!" hissed her mother. "Behave!"

Haru opened her door and stepped out. "No, _mother_, I will not." She walked down the stairs to where Machida was standing in the lounge, her eyes clouded with unvented anger. "I'm not finished making my position clear."

"Haru, I was just coming to talk to you." His tone was cracking, perhaps realising his folly in trying to talk her around.

"Good, because I have a few things to say to you." Haru slapped him. "That's for that day out in your orchards." She slapped him again. "And that's for telling on me." She slapped him a third time. "And that's for good measure, just in case you were thinking of being stupid again sometime in the near future, which I very much expect you will."

Naoko had made her way down to the lounge to see her daughter slap the boy three times. "Haru! You will apologise, at once!"

"Why? He got what was coming to him." She turned to her stunned mother. "Mum, from now on,_ I_ will be the one to decide my future. You will not tell me who I am, or what I should do, or who I should be with. You will let me make my choices, whether or not they are the right ones. If they are the right decision, then good. If not, I will learn from them. And I am learning from this mistake right here than I should be the one to overall choose my life. I'm old enough to do what I want."

The redhead shook her head. "What has brought this on? You've never seemed to care before that–"

"That I wanted to be in control of my life? Is it such a big thing to ask for? Maybe it had slipped your mind that I'm eighteen now!" Haru sighed and lowered her voice. "I am no longer a child, mum."

Naoko paused, then nodded. "You're right," she said. "I should never have treated you like one."

Haru smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks! I will still love you, even if I am independent. Just because dad isn't here anymore doesn't make us any less of a family."

Machida shuffled his feet. He'd been depending on Haru's mother to force her to submit to his offer, but it seemed that wasn't about to happen.

"So, Machida, anything you'd like to add?" Haru asked sweetly.

He glowered and turned to the door. "Just that I'm not yet beaten."


	11. The Procession

Chapter 11: The Procession

"Baron! Baron!"

Baron turned around to see Muta running – rather slowly, it had to be admitted – towards him and Toto. "What is it, Muta? Not more bad news I hope?"

The larger man reached them and leant against the wall, his breath taking several minutes to return. Grinning, he shook his head. "No, rather the opposite. Naoko has agreed to let us stay."

Toto frowned, but Baron didn't react.

"What's the matter?" Muta demanded. "I thought you'd be happy. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Toto's sensed a portal opening," Baron said quietly. "It's only a couple of miles outside the village and it's definitely Cat Kingdom."

"He could be wrong. Birdbrain's been wrong before."

"This time I'm certain," said Toto tiredly. "I even shifted and scouted the area. Louise's coming with an entire parade _and_ her father. They'll be here before nightfall."

"Are all the spells holding?"

Toto nodded. "Yes, but the closer they get, the harder it is. Shifting to crow really took it out of me to boot."

Muta glanced at Baron, then back to Toto. "What about him?" he asked, pointing in Baron's direction. "Can you keep his spell up?"

"Yes, but only just. Baron, did you get the chance to tell Haru?"

"I tried. We were interrupted and I had to make an abrupt departure."

Toto groaned. "Baron, she _needs_ to know about this. If you don't tell her, Louise will. And Louise will make sure it hurts Haru; she'll take pleasure in watching her heart break. I doubt she's forgiven Haru for stealing your heart."

"I _gave_ Haru my heart, she didn't steal it."

"That doesn't matter to Louise, Baron, you know that. Also even if we were leaving as originally planned, we won't be able to get away quick enough to avoid her. This time we have to face the music."

"I know."

"So when are you going to tell Chicky?" Muta asked gruffly. "You're running out of time."

"I don't know whether Haru's mother has forgiven me fully even if she has agreed to let us stay longer. She might be still angry over our dance."

"You're not trying to get out of telling her, are you Baron?"

"I picked up the courage to tell her when I visited her–"

"You mean when you climbed up her house," put in Muta.

"Oh, you didn't actually do that, did you?" asked Toto. "That was slightly over the top."

"Over the top, big time," said Muta.

"Naoko wouldn't let me see her. I had to resort to other methods. Anyway," continued Baron, faintly embarrassed, "it took some guts just to start to tell her, and then I was interrupted. It's not as if it's your average everyday confession."

Muta snorted. "You can say that again."

"I have no idea how she'll react."

"She'll take it better from you than Louise, I can tell you that."

Baron moved away, holding his head. "But what if she hates me?"

"You'll never know until you ask her."

"Yes, and she'll probably run away screaming. Or she'll think I'm mad."

"Which would you prefer?" chuckled Muta.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" snapped Baron, hitting Muta over the head. "This is serious!"

"Look, if you want to get a chance to tell Haru, we're going to have to head back now," said Toto, passing the opportunity to insult Muta, but still sending him a narrow glare. "I suspect it's going to take you some time to bring the subject comfortably into the conversation."

"Well, I can hardly just start the discussion with it, can I?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Baron hit Muta over the head again. "Idiot. Come on, let's get going."

ooOoo

"Have you seen them? Haru, have you seen them?"

Haru caught her friend by the wrists. "Seen who?"

"The visitors!" squealed Hiromi. "Tsuge's just come back from the fields saying he saw something like a parade walking down the road to the village, and now the whole village seems to know. How could you have missed it?"

"Easily, apparently. How far off are they?"

"Only a couple of hours, the entire village is buzzing to prepare for them!"

"Do you even know anything about them?"

"Who cares? Tsuge said it looked like royalty, what with the number of people! We're planning on making a proper welcome."

"Well... good for you. Am I needed for anything?"

"I'm helping my mum, but I think your mother will need some help. She's cooking for the feast, like most the other women are."

"We don't even know if they are royalty. Or if they're even stopping here."

"We've never had anyone important come through here, and we're planning on making the best out of it. We can hardly turn them away."

Haru waved Hiromi's comment away. "They're still just people. Wait – you said royalty?"

Hiromi grinned. "Tsuge said maybe."

"Exactly _why_ does he think they're royalty?"

"As I said, the number of people. You don't organise a procession like that unless you can afford it. _Plus_, there was this woman; Tsuge said she was dressed fit for a princess."

"You're sure it's not just rumours?"

"_Tsuge_ saw her."

Haru laughed. "And of course that means that it's infallible."

"Tsuge's reliable. Anyway, he wasn't the only one."

"A princess..." murmured Haru, remembering something Baron had told her. "I wonder..."

"Haru, are you okay? Does it matter if she is a princess? It's not like you'll know her."

Haru hesitated, then shook her head. "Of course I'm okay. It's just a coincidence. I'll go and see if my mum needs my help."

ooOoo

"Haru!"

Naoko looked up from her place at the oven, surprised by Baron's sudden entrance. "Baron, you could just knock, you know," she said. "Haru's not here."

"It's important. Where is she?"

"She's running some errands for me; she could be anywhere in the village currently. She also might be helping some other people, if she's been asked. Why? What is it?"

Baron was already halfway out of the door when Toto entered, panting. "Baron, it's too late. She's arrived."

"You said we had an hour left!" snapped Baron.

"I was wrong," admitted Toto. "She must've used magic to speed up her arrival, because she's here. She must've known that you were planning on telling Haru."

Baron turned away angrily and walked away from the house. "What do you want me to do, Toto? Because right now I'm running out of choices and I don't know where Haru is."

"You search for her, and I'll keep an eye out for Louise."

"She'll recognise you."

"Not," said Toto, "if I shape-shift."

"You're tired out enough, what with my spell and the house spells."

"I can manage."

"No. I need you to be alert and ready to act if the case arises. If you're going to watch Louise, just keep out of plain sight. Don't let yourself be spotted."

"Don't worry, I won't. I have more sense than that. And Muta's already playing look-out, so we have time for you to find Haru."

"We have _no_ time!"

"Yes we do! This is important, we will make time. Or would you rather _Louise_ spilt your secret?"

Baron glanced back at the house, where Naoko was watching them, but wasn't picking up any of their conversation. "Fine," he muttered. "You stay here; Haru might return. If she's doing odd jobs she might return back here to help her mother."

"Where do you think she is?"

"How should I know? Urgh, I hate not knowing. Without your spells to protect her, she's so vulnerable."

"You think I haven't realised that?"

"Of course not, it's just this is making me nervous."

"Yes, I know. But you need to keep a calm head, or you'll just run into trouble."

Baron started to walk along the garden path, giving a short laugh. "Forget about me running into trouble; I've already fallen face first into this lot."

ooOoo

"What are you doing here, Chicky? Baron's been looking all over for you."

Haru passed a bag containing cloth she'd been carrying to a woman from the village before turning to Muta. "I was running errands," she said. "Everyone, it seems, needs _something_ collected from _somewhere_, what with everything that's going on. I've been clean working my fingers to the bone. Anyway, I thought I might come and see our visitors. Come and see what all the fuss was about."

"Royalty," snorted Muta. "All show and pomp. Don't see why everyone's so excited."

"We get few visitors here. Even fewer are well-known people. And why is Baron looking for me?"

"He's worried for you."

"That doesn't tell me anything. He's been worried for me for ages. Any particular reason or are you just going to completely leave me in the dark?"

"Said he needed to talk to you."

Before he could get any further a hyper Hiromi rushed over to Haru and started to drag her away. "Haru! What are you doing here, at the back of the crowd? You won't be able to see a thing here! Come on, let's get a closer look!"

Haru looked over her shoulder at Muta. "Tell me later," she called and allowed herself to be hauled through the crowd.

She finally was able to get a good look at the newcomers who'd sent such a thrill through the village. There was something unusual about them, but nothing that Haru was able to pin down specifically. Maybe it was the gentle, lilting way in which they walked, which made them seem more elegant than your average human. Maybe it was the way their eyes were angled more to that of a cat than a human's.

There were several light-bearers, who held in their paws – hands, she mentally corrected herself, why did she think paws? – golden staffs on which delicate balls of light shone and a couple of burly security guards strolled along the side. They were keeping close to the two carriages in the middle, obviously holding the most important guests of the procession.

Forward stepped a man, small in stature and rubbing his paws – hands – together somewhat nervously. He was doing his best to appear calm, and it looked as if remaining calm was his job, as he beamed out at the crowd that was – basically – the entirety of the village who'd come to witness their arrival. His rapid motion with his hands was the only giveaway of his nerves.

"Ah, well, thank you all for giving us such a warm welcome," he started. "We are truly honoured by such a kind reception..."

"Narotu," interrupted a voice from within one of the carriages, "dispose with the niceties already." The voice was feminine, and sounded very bored by the man's words. "I did not come here to listen to you do small talk with the locals. Remember, we have a purpose."

Narotu swept off his hat and fumbled fretfully with it between his fingers. "Yes, your majesty. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Princess Louise."


	12. The Third Truth

Chapter 12: The Third Truth

Out of the carriages stepped a young lady, with pale, pearly skin and hair that was a stunning ivory in colour. Her eyes were a mismatch, one being blue, the other being red – a sapphire and ruby combination. She was clothed in a long and snowy-white dress that was made from an undefined light material, and had pulled around her a fur coat, again in white. She shivered, frowning. "Curse these damn seasons," she muttered under her breath.

Haru gasped and drew herself deeper into the crowd, trying to avoid the gaze of the lady. The name matched the woman Baron had described, and the name Narotu seemed familiar as well, and if she was as bad as he'd said then they were in trouble. And yet, despite the coldness in the woman's eyes, she was beautiful. Deadly beautiful. Like a cobra.

_This_ was the woman Baron had spent the last couple of years of his life running away from. Haru should've seen the signs – how many other royals would possibly be interested in a village that barely made it onto the map? Moreover, who would stop unless they were either desperate or they had a specific reason?

"Haru, what are you doing?" Hiromi had turned around to see her friend moving back further into the crowd, struggling to get away.

"I need to go."

"What?"

"There's... something I need to get done."

"Aw, come on. They've only just arrived."

"I'm not interested anymore."

"Please stay."

"Yes," repeated the pale woman, "please stay."

Haru whirled around to see Louise standing behind her and Hiromi, a thin smile playing on the princess's lips. Haru's heart leapt into her mouth. "I... I... can't," she stammered.

"And why not?" Louise asked sweetly. "It would be such a shame for you to leave before we've been properly introduced." She laughed and the sound was like tinkling bells; light and delicate. "Surely you're not... scared of me, are you?"

Haru swallowed her fear back, aware that the majority of the village was now watching her. She bowed and said in her most respectful voice, "Of course not, your majesty. Simply daunted by seeing one of your ranking for the first time."

"Naturally." The lady waved it away with perfectly manicured nails. "I am quite used to such reactions, especially from commoners."

Haru attempted not to respond to the name, or to the obvious implication of higher status between the two of them, but she still tensed. "Naturally," she echoed hollowly.

Princess Louise stepped back to the carriage, keeping her gaze on the young woman. "Haru Yoshioka." The thin smile was widening. "What a pleasure to meet you at last."

Haru's skin prickled. "I... don't remember telling you my name..." she muttered.

"That's because you didn't," Louise replied, and this time her eyes glimmered with satisfaction. "Anyway, entertainment! I believe you can dance?"

Haru shook her head, but Hiromi spoke up. "Of course she can! She's the best in the village!"

"Remember my heart condition," murmured Haru over to her friend. "I'm not meant to."

"You've been breaking that rule ever since it was made, why are you worrying about it now?"

"Because I don't think it's a good idea," Haru replied carefully, praying Hiromi would let go of the idea. "I think it would be better if someone else danced today."

Louise's bell-laugh chimed again. "Don't be silly Haru, I want _you_ to dance."

"I haven't got any music." Haru was running out of excuses.

"I have my flute."

"_Thanks_, Hiromi."

"You're welcome."

Haru sighed and pulled herself into a starting position as Hiromi played the first notes. She quickly turned to her younger friend, recognising the music. "Not that one," she said hastily.

"What?"

"Not the Nutcracker's _Grand Pas de Deux_. Please." That was her father's song. She wouldn't dance to that for this woman, no matter her rank. That was for personal usage.

Hiromi looked confused for a moment, then shrugged and settled on an alternative tune. "If you say so."

"Thanks." Haru began to move in time to the music, not feeling the usual thrill that she did when she was dancing. Her movements were mechanical, an automatic response to the music, but this time containing no life. Caught in the princess's gaze, she felt like a puppet on a string. Louise wanted her to dance, and she did so. She wasn't dancing for her own enjoyment, but rather for the enjoyment of some pampered royal. _'Please let this be over quickly. Please don't ask for another song.'_ However, when she came to the end, Louise didn't ask for an encore. She watched Haru move smoothly from the last position and stand waiting for her next commandment.

"Very good," she mused. "I can see why he likes you."

"Who, your majesty?" asked Haru, feigning innocence.

"Baron. I can see why he was attracted to you in the first place. But to fall for a peasant..." Louise rounded on Haru, taking in her appearance, sizing her up, "that I cannot believe."

Haru kept her gaze low, not meeting the woman's mismatched eyes. "And how would you know him? Surely a princess like yourself would have no interest in someone below your rank?"

Louise laughed again. "He is not as low ranking as you think. Which is why I am surprised he'd be smitten by a commoner like yourself. Falling for a girl beneath his station, how vulgar."

Haru frowned. She was below him?

"Oh, I can tell from your expression that he never told you. I wonder what else he failed to mention." She was taking absolute delight, as if this was only a game. "I wonder what other lies he's fed you."

"He never lied!" objected Haru.

"Oh, he has got you wound around his finger, hasn't he?" laughed Louise. "But despite that, there have been times when you've doubted; times when you've wondered," she whispered, as if she was gossiping. "Times when you've seen through his web of lies for just an instant, before he covers it back over with more lies."

Haru cringed away as Louise continued to round on her, circling her like some bird of prey. "He's not like that."

"Don't say you haven't questioned who he is. Or even what he is. How much of his past has he told you, I mean really told you? How much of it has he told you plainly and simply, without riddles or mysteries? Because he's not like you. He's not even a peasant. Are you, Baron?"

Haru flicked her head up to see Baron standing in the crowd, jostling to get closer. At the sound of his name, the crowd moved away to let him through and he walked over to Louise and Haru, stopping when he was several feet away from them.

"Baron, is she telling the truth?" Haru demanded.

He looked into her eyes, not saying a word, but his own emerald eyes said it all.

"Who are you, really?"

"My full name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," he said softly. "I didn't tell you about it because... because I was trying to leave it behind."

"You're a baron?"

He gave a sad chuckle. "Yes, my nickname was a little more than just a nickname. Muta and Toto helped at my house – Muta as the cook, Toto as a magician. When my home was razed to the ground, they helped me escape. I wasn't lying when I said I was the only one of my family to survive. I didn't consider myself a baron anymore, so I didn't tell anyone."

"But you still lied," put in Louise. "He still lied to you Haru."

Haru walked over to Baron, ignoring Louise's protests. "No, he never truly lied," she murmured. "Skimmed the truth here and there, maybe. But I trust him."

Baron's eyes filled with hope. "Haru, there's something else I should've told you before. Something I've been trying to tell you for ages."

Louise stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed. "You don't have the guts to tell her the truth! You never did!"

Baron turned his eyes to her. "Then you're wrong." He turned back to Haru. "Haru, this is going to be hard to describe. In fact, I think it might be better if I show you."

Louise clenched her fists, but didn't do anything to prevent him. "You wouldn't."

Baron sighed. "Toto?"

"Yes?"

"The spell. End the spell."

Toto paused. "Very well."

Baron took a step back from Haru, motioning for her to stay where she was. The air around him rippled, the skin on his arms changing to an orange fur. His face lengthened, the mouth becoming a muzzle and his ears moving up the side of his head. When the air around him settled, it was no longer the tawny-haired stranger she'd welcomed into her home, but a large, orange cat.

Haru fell back a couple of steps, staring at the creature in front of her. He was the same size as before, dressed in the same clothes as before, and yet this could not be the same person. Her mouth was gaping open as she shook her head. "No..."

"I'm sorry, Haru," he whispered. He turned to leave, but Haru caught his wrist.

"No, wait." She turned him back around, feeling the fur on his arms, feeling its silky texture on her hands. She pulled his gloves off to inspect the hands that were still hands, just padded and furred like a cat's. She placed her right hand against his left, so that the fingers and palms aligned with each other. His hand was still bigger than hers, and the way he rested his hand against hers was the same. She entwined her fingers with his, taking in the new touch. Slowly she withdrew her hand and moved it up to his face, caressing his cheek in the same way he'd done when she'd been slapped by Machida. The jaw line was different now, with his head resembling more of a cat's than a human's, but she still felt his smile as she continued to drink in his appearance so calmly. Her fingers sunk into his fur and moved up to his eyes, which were, if anything, a deeper shade of emerald.

"It _is_ you," she murmured.

Baron moved his un-gloved hand up to hers. "Yes, it is."

Haru's other hand lifted to his other cheek, her tan eyes boring into his. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"I was cursed. When I refused Louise's proposal, her father cursed me to take this appearance until I accepted her. It will either end when he chooses, if he dies, or if he loses his magic. My family tried to protect me when they learnt of my... condition. Unfortunately, word leaked out into the village I lived in, and fear took over. When I told you that they believed a monster lived in my house, I wasn't lying. That monster was me."

"You're not a monster," insisted Haru.

"They believed I was. They called out for me to be given over to them, so that they could rid the village of me, but my parents refused. They made a distraction so that I could get out around the back, with Toto and Muta accompanying me. When the villagers grew impatient, they... well you know what happened to them."

Haru dropped her head and buried it into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I tried. But it's been rather difficult to bring it up. Toto created a spell so that I would – to all purposes – appear human, but with the source of my curse getting nearer, it became harder for him to maintain it. I tried to tell you that day in your room, but we were interrupted. I never meant to trick you."

"Well isn't this touching?"

Haru and Baron turned around to where the voice came from, to the second carriage. The owner of the voice didn't get out, staying hidden inside the coach.

"Father," hissed Louise. "I can manage this by myself!"

"And you seem to be doing a pretty poor job of it so far. Anyway, I think it's time you returned to your normal form; you're getting far too hysterical in that human shape."

Haru flicked her eyes to Baron, confused. "Normal form?" she mouthed.

"I think I also forget to mention that Louise isn't human," he mumbled in her ear.

"What is she then?"

Louise huffed, sending the carriage a cold glare. "Very well. If that's the case, then I think everyone should return to their normal forms." She tilted her head back, the glow of magic present in her hands. Haru watched as the hands shifted to paws and the skin paled yet more, as they became covered in white fur. When she brought her head back up, she was a full cat, apart from her size which was the same as a human. She shrugged the fur coat off. "Finally. How you humans survive these winters is beyond me," she muttered.

Haru moved her gaze to the others in the procession. They had also changed to cats, like their princess.

"When you said she was a princess, she's a princess of where, exactly?" Haru questioned quietly.

"Um, the Cat Kingdom," Baron replied.

"Okay. No wonder no one had heard of her."

"You're taking this very calmly," he noted.

"Yes, well I've just discovered that not only is my boyfriend a baron, but he's also a cursed half cat creature as well," whispered Haru, smiling. "I think I can handle discovering that your insane ex-girlfriend–"

"She's not my ex-girlfriend!"

"–is in fact a giant white cat in disguise and is the heir to the Cat Kingdom, which I've never even heard of until now. Have I missed anything out?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, because I don't think I can handle much more without something breaking," she sighed.

"Understandable." He turned to the white cat. "Right, Louise, you've had your fun, if you haven't got anything else left to say, you should leave."

The cat laughed; it was still the chiming bell laugh. "Oh, I'm not finished yet."

Baron took a half step towards her angrily. "What else can you do that you haven't already?"

"I think you've forgotten something. Well, to be more exact, I think Haru's forgotten something. And it would be such a shame if she didn't get her memory back," remarked Louise. "And that day out on the ice was such a _special_ day."

Haru looked from the cat to Baron. "What's she talking about?"

Baron's grip around her tightened. "Louise, if you're thinking about doing what I think you're thinking, you can't. To suddenly bring back memories like that by magic... her heart might not take it."

"Baron, what is she talking about?"

"Yes, Baron, surely the girl has a right to know," Louise said, her voice mock-sweet. Her paws glowed with magic again. "It would only be fair."

"No!" Baron reached out to stop the cat, but he was too late. He felt Haru shudder and he turned around just in time to catch her. Her hands were gripping her head as the memories from that day flooded back.

"Make it stop," she groaned. "It hurts."

Baron spun around to Louise. "Please," he begged, "take the memories back. Her mind can't handle the sudden intake."

"Take it back? Now why would I want to do that?"

Baron turned back to Haru who was gasping, her eyes rolling madly. "No... no, no, no! It's started another heart attack!" He rifled through Haru's pockets to find them empty. "Toto!"

"Yes?"

"Go back to Haru's house. Find her cloak, in the inside pocket there should be a small glass container, like the one she used the first time we saw her. Bring it back here. Go!" he shouted. He stroked the girl's face in his arms. "Hang on, Haru, just for a minute." Her movements were growing weaker, her body failing as it became starved of oxygen. Baron placed his forehead against hers. "Please, hang on."


	13. Grief

Chapter 13: Grief

Toto flew back down to where the orange cat held the girl. "I've got the tablets," he gasped, landing beside him and offering the glass container.

Baron didn't take it. "You're too late," he said hollowly. His muzzle was dark with the tears he'd cried. "She's gone." He held her closer to him; her skin still warm with the echo of life, but the heart was still. He stroked a strand of hair out of her face and swept a hand over her eyes, shutting them. He closed his own eyes, as if that could shut out the painful memories as well. When he opened them, there was a fiery determination in them. He laid Haru gently on the ground and stood up. He stepped over to Louise. "You will go," he said quietly. "You and your subjects are no longer welcome here."

The white cat looked surprised by the firmness in his voice, but did not back down. "On the contrary, you are coming with us. Now she is dead, you are mine."

Baron grabbed her, his fingers extending into claws and digging into her neck. "Don't test me!" he growled. "You've just killed a very, _very_ dear friend of mine; I am doing everything in my power to resist throttling you here and now. I will repeat myself; you and your subjects are no longer welcome here. You. Will. Go."

Louise struggled in his grip. "Release me," she panted. "I am a princess, release me!"

To Baron's sides, the guards drew their swords. Reluctantly he let her go, throwing her to one side. As the cats' attention was distracted by their princess hitting the floor, he snatched the sword off a nearby guard and walked several paces back.

"I'm not finished yet," he snarled. "I demand to speak to the Cat King."

The guards exchanged glances, but from within the carriage a voice spoke up. "I will speak with you." The curtain was drawn aside from within and a large longhair stepped out. His eyes were mismatched like his daughter's, but were wild rather than beautiful. On his forehead was his crown, purple and made like a third eye in design. As he blinked, the eye did the same, being the container of the cat's magic. "What do you want?" he asked lazily.

"What do I want? I want Haru back and alive, but you can't do that!" roared Baron. "Instead you will leave, and you, your daughter and your subjects will never come near anyone from this village. You will return me to my human form and undo whatever other curses you have laid on people. And," he added, furiously, "if I _ever_ see either of you here again, I shan't hesitate to give you your just rewards."

"And if I say no?"

"Let me make this very clear. Your daughter has just killed the woman I love. I'm hardly in a bargaining mood, and I expect neither is the rest of the village, for that matter."

The king looked over at the people standing behind them, their eyes glinting angrily at him and his daughter. He looked back to Baron. "Then let's settle this cat to cat." He whistled and a sword was thrown, which he caught in his paw. "Shall we?"

Baron grinned darkly, clutching his own stolen weapon in his hand. "This shall be quick."

People were moving away to give the two duelling space as they stepped apart. "I don't think so," the Cat King replied.

"You haven't seen me fight."

They glared at each other across the gap; Baron flexing the sword in his hand. The Cat King glanced over at his daughter and subjects, his smile assertive. "I'll see you lose." He charged, the weapon aiming for a lethal blow, but Baron ran at the same time and jumped seconds before impact, sailing through the air and landing softly on his feet.

To the bystanders it seemed as if no hits had been exchanged, and yet Baron didn't turn around to face the king. He waited until he heard the cracking sound of the purple eye fracture and shatter. He gave a grim smile as he felt his own fur dissolve and return to skin, his tail melting away, his form returning to its human one. "I've won, king."

Behind him the king growled as he made his way back to the carriage. It seemed the magic hadn't only been used to change Baron to his cat shape, for after the crown had been broken and the magic released, the fur waist-downwards on the longhair had neatly fallen off. It seemed the magic had been used to cover the affects old age brought.

Baron turned to Louise. "As I said before; you will go."

"This wasn't how it was meant to go!" she screeched. "You were meant to love _me_!"

Baron scoffed. "Love you? A self-obsessed, murdering cat? Even if you were the same species as me, I could never love you."

"But Haru's _dead_!"

Baron brought his sword very suddenly to the cat's neck, a growl still present in his voice despite his change to human. "That I know. I should run you through with this for your wrongs, but I am not like you. I will never be like you." He dropped the sword to his side and shoved her over to the other cats. "Take her back and make sure she is never able to come back here again."

A portal opened and a cat with fur the same shade as the king dropped out, his eyes also the same colours. As he stepped out he grew until he was the same height as the humans. Baron turned and held the sword up to the new cat. "Who are you?"

The cat's odd eyes widened at the scene, not least of all at the weapon held at his throat. "I am Prince Lune," he said, "and I am sorry for whatever my sister and father have done."

"You're too late in your arrival," Baron snarled. "The damage has already been done."

Prince Lune saw the lifeless girl on the ground and his eyes filled with grief. "I... I am truly sorry, if I'd known what would've happened, I would've returned sooner."

"Do you have any other mad relatives that you'd like to tell me about?" Baron hissed. "Just in case they'd like to kill anyone else I care about? I suppose you're going to murder the entire village and finish the job your sister started!"

"No, please, I am not like that." Lune turned to his cat companions. "Take my father and sister back to the palace. Make sure they cannot do anything else."

"Yes, sir."

Lune waited until he was the only cat standing in the village square before speaking again. "I am so sorry, although I know my apologies will probably mean nothing to you. I will make sure they never harm anyone else again and I will do what I can to make this up to you."

"Can you bring her back?" Baron asked, motioning angrily to Haru.

"No..."

"Then I cannot see what you could possibly do. Just leave."

ooOoo

The funeral was organised quickly and without fuss. The whole village was still in shock, having witnessed one of their liveliest and gentlest girls die in front of them. And, standing at the back as people retold stories of when Haru was younger, Baron began to realise how little of her past he'd really known. There were stories of her at her fifth birthday party; there were stories of her dancing at the festivals; there were stories of her helping with the harvest.

They weren't his Haru. Not exactly. Oh yes, he could imagine her doing each and every story, but the Haru they described could never be the girl _he'd_ known. The one who'd taken him into her home. The one who'd dragged him out skating. The one who'd danced with him. That had been and always would be _his_ Haru.

He had ignored the dirty looks the other villagers had sent him; it wasn't like they could do anything to him. They couldn't hurt him the way losing Haru had, and they knew that. He contented himself by standing at the back, listening to the stories. Maybe they were right; maybe he didn't have a right to be at this funeral. But everyone had to accept that he'd made Haru happy while she was alive. People did admit that since he'd turned up, Haru had become so much more alive. No one could deny him that. Even Naoko confessed that in her little speech. She talked of Haru growing up and falling in love, and of the way that'd changed her. Baron had never meant to change her; he'd loved her the way she was. But she had grown as a person, and that's what people saw now.

Haru's grave; a simple headstone and engraving, was built beside the lake. It was so dead compared to the girl Haru had once been, but it was the best that could be done in the time they'd had. People left flowers beside the grave, but no one stayed for too long. Baron was escorted back to Naoko's house, where Hiromi, Toto and Muta were already.

"So what happened?" Hiromi asked quietly. "How did Louise originally decide you were for her?"

Baron didn't answer for a moment, lost in his own thoughts, but he surfaced long enough to take in her question. He gave a sorrowful smile, understanding that the girl needed something to take her mind off her absent friend. "It was in the village, someone had let a horse accidently loose and it was running wild. I noticed that in the horse's direct path was a small white cat. I... I don't know what possessed me, but I ran across the road and saved the cat. It was only later that I discovered that the cat was Princess Louise, heir to the Cat Kingdom."

"But I saw her as a cat. She was _our_ size."

Baron shook his head. "They can alternate between normal cat size and human size when they come into the human world. It depends. Anyway, that night I was visited by the Cat King, who told me that for saving his daughter, I would become his son-in-law. You can imagine how I panicked; I told him straight out that I'd never marry Louise. However, it became clear that Louise was intent that I'd become hers, especially when she discovered that I wasn't even just an ordinary person; I was a baron. There was this girl who liked me, although I never returned her feelings and she knew that; she was more like a sister to me. But Louise saw her as a threat."

"What happened to her?"

"An accident," said Baron softly. "She fell from the second floor when my balcony collapsed. She broke her neck. Later it turned out that Louise had triggered the accident. She came to me the next day, asking if I'd accept her proposal. On discovering she was the cause of the death, I somewhat lost my temper. I screamed at her that I'd never accept and I never wanted to see her again. And then she left, and I thought – foolishly – that that was the end of it. But the next morning I woke to find myself as the cat you saw, with a message explaining what had happened and that Louise would be back for me to consent to the marriage. Toto set up spells around the house to stop Louise or any of the cats from ever getting in by magic, and so I thought finally we had avoided her. But we couldn't return me to human; it took Toto ages to perfect that spell. You know the rest; I was discovered by the villagers who drove me out and burnt down my home, killing my parents in the process. But that taught me to never fall in love, for if I did, I was surely putting them in danger. Which is why I did try not to with Haru, pushing her away at times, but every time I did, I just hurt her more." Baron sighed and got up. "I will never love anyone the way I did Haru."

The door was thrown open, making the occupants of the house jump as Machida stormed in. "You killed her!" he shouted. "Your lies destroyed her!"

"Machida!" cried Hiromi. "Can't you see he's hurt more than any of us?"

"No, I suppose he's right," Baron sighed. "If I hadn't attempted to hide what really happened that day we went ice skating, maybe when Louise returned her memories, it might not have set off her heart attack. But then again, maybe it would've still."

"If you'd never turned up, she'd still be alive!"

Baron stood up. "Maybe she would be. But I loved her. I loved her far more than you ever did, Machida, and I would do anything to get her back. All she ever was to you was a possession."

Machida floundered temporarily following Baron's words. He grabbed a kitchen knife out of an open draw and wielded it between them. "I will not stand for such insults! Fight me!"

Baron snatched the knife off the youth with ease. "I will not. There has already been one death too many for me today, I will not be the cause of another," he said, his voice and eyes empty. "If you are wanting revenge, you will not find it here."

Machida stared at the knife that'd been so easily taken off him and scarpered out of the door.

"Do you think that's the last we'll see of him?" Toto asked.

"No," answered Baron, "I'm almost certain it won't be."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: The story hasn't finished yet, not by a long shot.**


	14. Ghosts

**A/N: I suppose the chapter title fits the time of year - hope everyone has a good Hallowe'en. **

Chapter 14: Ghosts

Machida knelt by Haru's grave, his tears rolling down his face crossly. "No, he was lying," he insisted. "_I _was the one for you. _Me_! Not some smooth-talking noble. _He's_ the one who killed you, it's _his_ fault. If only you'd fallen for me, like you were _meant_ to, you'd still be here." His complaints were carried into the wind, into the dark night, where nobody heard his words. "You were _mine_!"

The wind whipped harder around him, again blowing his words away. It howled in his ears, growing stronger and fiercer with every passing moment.

The grave suddenly shimmered, and fog rose from the ground, gradually taking the form of a young girl in a long dress. The ghostly girl lifted her head and stepped away from the grave, her dress floating around her ankles like mist. Machida's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet. "Haru!" he cried. "You've returned to me!"

The girl paid no heed to his calls, walking along the edge of the lake. Her normally sparkling chocolate eyes were devoid of any emotion. Blank. Like they'd been wiped clean.

"No, wait! I really did love you!" Machida stumbled after her, having trouble finding his footing in the near pitch-black of midnight. But the ghostly Haru never once tripped, her feet finding stable footing beneath her. She never once turned back at her follower either as she moved forward as if with some purpose. Sometimes Machida would fall further behind and trees would obscure his view of Haru, but somehow he managed to keep on going.

Machida gasped and attempted to catch his breath as the girl who looked exactly like Haru and yet was not finally stopped at a clearing beside the lake. She stood still, her hands held obediently in her lap as if waiting. Machida didn't run out to her at first, sensing something unnatural in the air. Instead he stood back, keeping beside a tree.

The air rippled around the ghostly girl and suddenly other forms were taking shape in the darkness. The shapes were human, definitely human. The shapes sharpened and revealed that all of them were human girls. Ghostly human girls.

The girls saw Haru and parted to show what must have been the leader or queen of the girls – a stunning woman dressed all in white with a pearly diadem adorned on her brow. She stepped over to Haru, who bowed low, acknowledging her as her superior. When she stood back up, the woman was smiling and gave a brief nod of acceptance.

The other girls broke into smiles and spun around their new companion, starting up a dizzying dance that made Machida's head spin to watch. They wove in and out of each other perfectly, as if the moves were instinct, a living part of them. Not a single moment was out of place, and the moves melted into one another like flowing water. And yet they were completely silent.

A girl spun near him, breaking his line of thought as his mind told him he recognised the girl's face. He concentrated on that girl, remembering Haru. As she came close he attempted to grab her arm, but she screamed and faded out of sight, reappearing across the clearing beside her queen.

The dance dissolved as the girls saw the newcomer, and they began to whisper, but their voices were like the wind itself, impossible to catch, but tearing at his ears with undetermined words. They peered at him, moving nervously from spot to spot, sometimes disappearing completely and materializing at different ends of the clearing. He glanced from face to face, and was scared by what he saw.

Hate. Hate on each and every face. Their eyes pierced him questioningly or uncertainly, but still with hate.

"What do you come here for, boy?" the queen asked. He was able to make out her words, but they were still like the wind, being loud and quiet at once, as if it wasn't just her voice he was hearing.

"I... I want Haru," he stuttered, suddenly nervous as the girls continued to stare.

The queen laughed, followed by the other girls. Their laughter was unlike any he'd ever heard; he couldn't even be sure if he was hearing it or if it was really just the wind playing tricks on his ears.

"You want Haru?" She shoved the girl forward. "Then you will have to dance for her."

Machida went red. "But... I don't dance."

"Then you will never get her," the queen said simply.

"No, wait. I will dance."

"Very well. Keep up if you can."

Haru stepped up to him, her expression blank. She held out a hand to him, and he took it. This time he gripped what felt like flesh rather than just smoke. She didn't wait for him to prepare, but threw herself into the dance, dragging him into it as well.

The dance resumed the same it'd done before, but this time with an extra. Last time, Machida had found the dance beautiful. This time he found it deadly. He could not keep up with the pace, and every time he lost his footing, the dance continued around him, the girls ignoring him completely. Haru never remained for him, but let the dance carry her away, so that he had to wade his way back to her. And though the girls were as if made of smoke, every time he stumbled into one, it was as if he'd fallen against a real person. Bruised began to decorate his arms and legs as the night continued, and each time he fell, it took him longer to pull himself back up onto his feet.

He found Haru again and grasped her hand for support. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

She made no reaction and spun away from him. It was like talking to a clockwork girl, wound to do the same dance forever more.

Machida fell again and this time he wondered why he was bothering. He grew angry and pushed himself up. He strode over to the queen, ready to hurt her if she didn't give Haru back and swung his fist, aiming for her. He punched where she should've been, but she dissolved, giving that eerie laugh again. Machida tumbled forward and dropped down, slipping into the lake. The water closed over his head as he blacked out, his limbs too tired to move and his mind too tired to protest.

ooOoo

"I've found him!" Toto dragged the unconscious body of the boy up onto the bank.

"My boy!" cried Mrs Itsuki, throwing herself onto the boy, sobbing. "Is he alive?"

Toto took his pulse. "Yeah. He must've somehow drifted onto the shore."

"The question is," said Baron, walking over, "what was he doing out here? And how did he end up in the lake?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" the woman wept. "I'm just glad he's alive!"

Muta wandered over, holding some newly baked buns in his hands and taking several large bites out of them. "Dunno why you offered to help, Baron," he said through a mouthful. "That boy loathes you."

"I don't want another death. And his mother was distraught."

Muta grunted and looked down at the boy. "I suppose 'a face only a mother could love' applies here."

"Muta!" hissed Toto. "Show a little respect."

"What? He's alive, isn't he? It isn't like I'm making fun of the dead–"

Baron looked away quickly at Muta's words, being dragged down into his memories and made an excuse to leave, walking away hastily.

"Oh, well done, lard ball," snapped Toto. "He's still suffering after Haru's death!"

Muta started to reply, then stopped himself. He saw others nearby – Hiromi, Naoko, even the person he'd been told was Tsuge – flinch at the mention of Haru's name. He took another bite and strode back in the direction of the house, his shoulders slumped.

ooOoo

"Hey, Baron. How are you holding?"

Baron stared out into the fields, his head hung low. "Badly. I keep on thinking I'm about to stumble into her, discover it's all a bad dream. And yet I held her as she died, you'd think that'd make me realise that she's not coming back."

Toto sat down beside him. "It was my fault. I should've been quicker."

"No, it's Louise's fault. She knew what she was doing; she knew what it'd do to Haru." A tear rolled down his cheek. "She died in my arms, Toto, I can never forget that. She died and I could do _nothing_."

"At least she died in the arms of someone she trusted."

"She shouldn't have had to die at all!"

Toto placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't change what's happened, you said so yourself."

"I know. But I'll never be able to forgive myself. You warned me not to get too close to anyone. Perhaps if I had kept my distance from her... perhaps she'd still be alive today."

Toto sighed. "I can see you're going to be a barrel of laugh for the next few days."

"Toto! What do you expect me to do?"

"Move on?" he suggested. "Maybe not now, obviously you're still trying to get to terms with your loss, but in the future. Haru would've wanted you to."

"Haru's dead," Baron said blankly.

"But if she'd known she was going to die, don't you think she would've wanted you to move on?"

Baron moved away. "If she'd known she was going to die, I think she would've wanted to live. And I'm trying not to think about it."

"You won't be able to avoid it forever."

"I'm not trying to avoid it forever. Just until the pain dulls. You don't think I've felt pain like this before?" he asked.

Toto looked down, embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry, I'd forgotten about your parents."

"Well I hadn't. Maybe I will move on, like I did for my parents. But I know that right now I just need time to myself. I need peace."

His friend nodded, remembering how Baron had reacted when he'd watched his house burn, and when he'd come back to find the charred remains of his parents. He started to walk away, but Baron called his name one more time.

"And Toto? Thanks for trying, all the same."

Toto smiled sadly and shifted to crow. Everyone had their way of dealing with the loss of the girl. He found his in flight.

ooOoo

"Dancing... ghosts... Haru..."

Hiromi hung by her mother's side as Machida mumbled words in his sleep. "What do you think happened?" she whispered.

Her mother shrugged. "I think it's just the fever, Hiromi. What he's saying is probably just nonsense."

"But he mentioned Haru... and ghosts!"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Really, I thought I had taught you better than this. There are no such things as ghosts."

"But he's saying–"

"Stuff and nonsense," she interrupted.

Hiromi fidgeted and wandered round the room. "If we woke him up he could tell us..."

"No, I forbid you from attempting to wake him up."

"Why? It would get us results quicker."

"He needs to wake up naturally. Anyway, I know your methods of waking a person up. I doubt he'd be please with a bucket of water over his head."

The boy suddenly sat up, startling both of them. "Haru."

ooOoo

"You need to come!" Hiromi dragged Baron along, ignoring his excuses. "Machida's finally awake and he's _talking_!"

"Look, I know you're trying to take my mind off Haru, but this is ridiculous..."

"No, Machida's talking about _Haru_! He's seen her!"

"He's been in a fever for the last three days. He'll be spouting rubbish anyway."

Hiromi huffed. "I'm trying to help you here. He says he's seen her ghost!"

Baron stopped, his eyes wide. "Her _ghost_?"

"That's what I said. Now come on!"

He shook his head. "But that's impossible."

"Baron, you're the guy who was the giant cat; I assumed your boundaries on what was impossible and what was possible would be wider than the rest of ours." Hiromi tugged at his arm. "Look, I'm going to get you to see Machida even if I have to pull you the entire way so can you stop making excuses and just come along? It'll be easier for both of us if you just follow."

Baron allowed himself to be steered into the Itsuki's household and up to where Machida was lying.

Machida's eyes narrowed at his appearance. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's come to hear your explanation of what happened," said Hiromi, "and don't bother telling him to leave, because he's got as much right as anyone."

"But he's the one who killed her! It was his fault!"

Baron shuffled his feet, but Hiromi grabbed his sleeve. "You are _not_ going," she instructed. "It took me ages to get you here; you are _not_ going now. Not until you've heard his story."


	15. A Way Back

Chapter 15: A Way Back

Machida glared at Baron, but reluctantly started his story. "I was at Haru's grave, when I saw what looked like Haru float out of it. She walked away until she came to a clearing, where..." Machida faltered at this bit. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I know what I saw. There were these other girls, who all were like ghosts. The ghost Haru was accepted in by their queen, and they danced. Not any ordinary dance, but the most complicated dance I've ever seen. I tried to catch Haru, but she escaped, and when I said I wanted Haru, they... they all laughed and I was told that if I wanted Haru, I would have to dance for her. So I tried, but it was impossible. The dance was too quick. I tried to go back to the queen to... talk, but she disappeared and I fell into the lake. I was so tired, I couldn't swim properly." Machida lowered his gaze, his teeth clenched. "I _wasn't_ demented," he protested. "No matter what others say, I really did see her."

Baron nodded. "Thank you." He began to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Hiromi ran up alongside him. "Doesn't that prove anything? She is still out there!"

"All it proves is that Machida fell into the lake while beside Haru's grave, then had some fancy dream in which he _believes_ he saw Haru."

"Don't you want her back?" Hiromi asked, confused. "I thought you would be over the moon."

Baron turned to her. "Of course I want her back!" he shouted. "But chasing after dreams will never bring her back! Losing her once is painful enough as it is. I don't want to lose her a second time by getting my hopes up."

"But what if he's right?" she insisted. "What if Haru really is a ghost?"

"Then what? If she's a ghost, that makes her _dead_."

"The queen said Machida could dance to gain her back."

"Have you heard yourself? How can dancing bring anyone back?"

Hiromi moved round in front of him, her arms crossed. "Baron Humbert von Gikkening–"

"Gikkingen," Baron corrected automatically.

"Gikkingen," echoed Hiromi irritably. "Whatever. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, how _dare_ you give up hope on Haru so quickly!" she demanded, poking him accusingly in the chest. "For all you know, this could be your last chance to get her back! Or are you such a coward that you'd run away from your own emotions?"

Baron tilted his head at the girl, a smile suddenly twitching on his lips. "You know, it's been a long time since anyone called me that."

"Well then, it's about time someone reminded you of your priorities," she said. "Yes, maybe this is just Machida making this up, but you have a duty to grab the chance to get Haru back."

He nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Hiromi beamed. "I'm always right."

Two hours later, after searching through Hiromi's mother's books, both of them were ready to admit that maybe it would be harder than they'd thought.

"Nothing!" groaned Hiromi, throwing the book into a corner. "Seriously, my mother has the largest collection of books regarding magic and magical creatures in the entire village, and there's _nothing_ on ghostly girls that love to dance."

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong places?" Baron suggested, but even he was beginning to get a headache as the words on the page in front of him began to swim.

"Well, where do you suggest we look?" Hiromi snapped. "This is a small village; we don't even have a library. When it comes down to the supernatural, people come to my mother."

Baron sunk his head into the book. "Maybe... maybe Machida _was_ just delusional."

"Or maybe we just don't have the information."

Baron picked his head up. "No, but I might know someone who will." He stood up and Hiromi followed.

"Who?"

He stopped in his tracks and wheeled round. "But I don't know how to contact them..." he muttered.

"Who?"

"I was thinking... maybe the Cat Kingdom..."

"They were the ones responsible for this in the first place!"

"I don't have any other ideas! Look," Baron said, calming down, "I'll find Toto; I'm sure he'll know where to start in finding them. It's either this, or we give up now, because we're not going to find anything in those books."

Hiromi gave in. "Okay. But be quick."

ooOoo

"So... what exactly am I meant to do?"

Baron shrugged. "I was hoping you'd know. You're the magician."

Toto made a face. "Yes, but I don't normally communicate between kingdoms."

"First time for everything."

"First time to muck it up as well."

"Can you at least pretend you've got confidence in your magic? It would make the rest of us worry less."

"Baron, I've never done this before."

"Can you just try before you condemn this?"

Toto sighed. "Alright. But don't blame me if I blow the house sky-high."

Baron chuckled. "I won't. Mind you, Naoko mightn't be too pleased."

Toto smiled and turned to the space in front of him, his brow furrowing. There was a blue light, and then it grew to resemble the portals the cats had come through. "That look familiar?"

"Very."

"Good. But I have no idea where this comes out, or even if it will lead to the Cat Kingdom."

"Only one way to find out." Baron stepped up to the portal.

"You're mad."

Baron touched the portal, and the blue surface of it rippled. "I know."

"Baron, I know a few things about the kingdom. One thing is if you stay in too long, you'll become one of them. You'll become a cat," said Toto. "I do remember that."

"Yes, I've done that already, I can tell you it's not fun."

"So you need to be in and out before sunrise tomorrow or you'll be a cat forever. I'll keep the portal open."

"I'm not planning on being there for that long. I'm going to try and find Prince Lune; he seemed like the only cat that made sense there. He might know where I should look."

"Baron, what if he doesn't?"

"Then I don't know what else to do," he admitted quietly. "But there's one way to find out." He stepped through the portal.

The other side was calm, peaceful. He'd half been expecting to be dropped into a busy room, but it appeared Toto had done his job well. To the south was a large castle in the middle of a lake and draped in light, and behind him were several small huts.

"Well..." he started. "This is quiet..."

"Are you Baron?"

He turned around to see a white cat with a pink ribbon around her neck. "Who are you?"

The cat bowed. "I am Yuki. I've heard about you."

"Yes, well what with Louise, I'm sure you have," he muttered. He frowned. "You're not... related to Louise, are you?"

The feline laughed gently. "No, but I am engaged to her brother, Prince Lune."

Baron's attention picked up. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure. Follow me."

ooOoo

"Prince Lune, you have a visitor."

The purple cat looked up from his papers. "Who is it?"

"Yuki and a human."

"Let them in."

Yuki was the first one through the doors, followed by Baron, who was still taking in castle in.

Prince Lune hugged his fiancée, then turned to the human. "Baron. I'm delighted you took up my offer on help. I assume you're here for help?"

Baron nodded, his eyes darting around the room. He was still nervous after the last time he'd encountered the cats. "So you're still a prince? Your father is still in control then?"

Lune shook his head. "No, but for formalities I'm technically still a prince. What can I help you with?"

"I need information. Someone in the village believes they saw Haru's ghost – Haru was the girl your sister... killed – and we don't know if they're telling the truth or not," Baron said quickly. "From what it sounds like, Haru's ghost joined some other girls in a dance and in order to get her back, apparently we have to earn her by dancing with her. I don't know how much is strictly true; the boy was suffering from a fever at the time."

The prince took his words in, frowning. "And you have no records of anything like this happening before?"

"Not that I know of. Why, what do you know?"

Lune strode out of the room and came back with a thick volume. "The Cat Kingdom does have records of supernatural happenings in the human world, and your description does fit a certain story." He flicked to the back of the book, skimming the index, then, when he had found it, flicked forward. "I believe they're called the Willows."

"The Willows?" Baron repeated. "Like the trees?"

"Yes, in name, but not in nature. They're ghosts, ghosts of girls who died unmarried and who all loved to dance. Their queen – Myrtha – apparently was betrayed by the man she was meant to marry, and died of a broken heart. According to legend, that is, and so she's meant to hate all men. Whoever saw them was lucky to get away alive, especially if they were a guy."

"He nearly drowned," said Baron plainly.

"At least he survived. Anyway, all the girls who join her have no memory of their past and they share the same hatred of men as their queen. Your Haru won't recognise you."

"I've got to try something. Does it say that getting her back is possible?"

Lune sighed, but nodded. "Yes, and your friend wasn't too wrong in what he said. You can grant a girl's freedom if a man dances with her all night, from midnight to dawn, without letting her go or dying."

"Or dying?"

"People have been known to die before. But there is a time limit. When a girl joins the Willows, they will dance near that girl's grave for the next five nights. When that time is up they will move on and Haru will become a member of the Willows forever."

Baron grinned. "But getting her back is possible." He turned to go. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. And, Baron? If she doesn't recognise you by the end of the night, she will still be returned to you, but she won't remember a thing from her life. She will be an entirely different person. Remember that before you commit yourself to this."

Baron gave a sad smile. "The least I can do is try. I owe her that."

ooOoo

Baron walked back through the portal, and was swamped by questions from his friends before he had even regained his bearings. "Wait, wait, let me breath first," he said. "How long was I in there?"

"A couple of hours; it's early evening now. And it's showing," said Toto.

"What?" Baron turned around to see an orange tail. He moved his hands up to his ears, which were pointed and furry now. He sighed in relief as he felt them return to normal. "Yes, but it seems I got out in time."

"I'm glad you did. Do you know how hard it is to keep a portal like that open for two hours?"

"I'm guessing very difficult by your tone."

"Yes. In future can you keep your visits shorter?"

"I don't plan on any future visits," replied Baron. "Once was quite enough, thank you very much."

"What did you find out? Did you find the prince?" questioned Hiromi, eager to get answers. "Is there a way to get Haru back? Can we do it?"

"Hiromi, one question at a time, please."

"Okay then, you can start by explaining, from the top, what happened in there."

Baron sighed and resigned himself to recap the entire two hours he'd spent on the other side of the portal. He told them about Yuki, and Lune and what they'd discovered in Lune's book, and how Haru could be returned to them. He kept it brief, but made sure he didn't forget any major details.

"So," considered Toto slowly, "if you don't get Haru back within five nights of her death, you won't ever be able to?"

"That's right."

"Then... you only have tonight."

"What?"

Hiromi's head shot up. "He's right, you know. The first night was the night Machida disappeared, and it's been three more nights since. Tonight is the last chance you'll have."

"It's already evening."

"The Willows come out at midnight, that's when Machida saw Haru," put in Muta, who'd turned up in the time Baron had spent in the Cat Kingdom. "Anyway, you have several hours before then."

"_Only_ several hours."

"Sure. Plenty of time to panic before then."

"Thanks," Baron said flatly.


	16. The Last Dance

**_"They shall not grow old while we that are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condem.  
At the end of the day and in the morning, _**

**_We will remember them."_**

_- For Remembrance Day '10_

ooOoo

Chapter 16: The Last Dance

Baron stepped out into the cold night air, nerves unsettling his mind. If he was to fail tonight...

"It's almost midnight," reminded Toto. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"I'm sure," he replied, walking off into the wood.

Toto caught up with him and walked alongside. "You said people had died trying to get others back."

Baron gave a brief smile. "Don't worry; I have no intention of dying."

"It's not a case of _intention_. It's a case of whether this is over your head."

"We've been through worse."

"Yes, together we have. But not by yourself."

"I have confidence in your abilities; please try to have confidence in mine. Anyway, you know you have no chance of talking me out of this."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of this. I want Haru back as well."

"Then what are you trying to achieve?"

"Maybe I'm hoping I can talk some sense into you, or at least enough to make sure you don't end up kicking the bucket."

Baron grimace at Toto's choice of words. "I'm not going to die."

"No, but the way you Lune told you about this, it sounds like he wasn't expecting you to succeed either."

"You weren't even there when he told me."

"No, but I picked it up by the way you told _us_."

"Toto! Can you just... give it a rest?" asked Baron. "I know what I'm walking into; I'm hardly stumbling into this accidently. Can you stop stressing? It's shredding my already stretched nerves."

"Oh, okay."

Baron stopped. "Maybe, in fact, you should turn back now and I should go the rest of the way alone. I might be less tense by the time I get there if you do," he said dryly.

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

Baron moved over to the clearing that Machida had said the Willows had danced at, hoping they'd return to the same place as before. Toto sighed and turned away, leaving Baron by himself. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"You'll need it."

"Your confidence in me is touching," Baron laughed quietly. "Go on; go before it gets too late."

Once alone, Baron didn't have long to wait. Midnight came swiftly in the clearing and then he saw her.

She looked exactly the same as the girl he'd known, if he ignored her smoky composure. Chocolate brown eyes, short dark hair and a slim built. Physically she was the same. But she didn't even glance over at him; the beautiful eyes were empty of any emotion. It was Haru, and again, not Haru. He didn't try to grab her, like Machida had, but it nearly broke his heart to see Haru reduced to the hollow thing she was now. Instead he waited, waited until the other girls turned up, arriving like a rapid sea mist. They saw him instantly, and skittered from one place to another until their queen arrived.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my girls," she said coldly, glaring at him through her diamond eyes. "We do not like being disrupted so early when the night is still young. What is it that you want?" Her voice, as Machida had described, tore at the edges of his ear, like half-whispers.

He bowed in the queen's presence. "My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and what I want is Haru Yoshioka back, your majesty."

Queen Myrtha smiled, but didn't laugh this time as she'd done with Machida. "Another one? Let me warn you the last person to demand that failed."

"I know, I talked to him. You didn't kill him either, which is unusual I've heard. Anyway, I plan to be more successful."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Haru's important to me."

Now she laughed and pulled Haru forward. "You mean... this girl? Take a look at her, young man, and tell me that she's the same girl you knew. She doesn't know you."

"At least let me try to win her back."

"Very well. Dance with her."

Baron caught the girl in his arms as she was shoved forward, and gazed into her eyes, begging for some recognition to spark in her eyes. There was none. She stepped away and offered him a hand, expressionless. Baron took it and found himself falling into a frenzied dance, the other girls whipping around him like shadows. But he didn't immediately fall out of step, managing to keep up with Haru, his determination showing through. He found a pattern in the dance, a basic one that wasn't perfect but was good enough that meant he could follow Haru to a simple level.

"Haru, you must remember me," he said, finding enough breath to talk. "Please, something inside you must remember me."

She spun away and back into his arms, but the movement was routine; there was no life to it. She didn't respond to him; not by expression or by word.

"Haru," Baron begged, "please, say something. Anything."

She twirled into his arms, and their faces became only inches apart, but she didn't flinch. And she didn't blush or smile either.

"I'm sorry, for hiding the truth from you. I'm sorry that it killed you. But I have the chance to fix that, however if you don't return to the girl I knew, I don't know how much good it'll do," he whispered. He moved closer. "_Let me be your knight in shining armour_ _one more time_," he murmured into her ear.

Something glimmered in her eyes, and she paused too long in his arms so that they both fell out of routine, knocking into the other girls. But then it disappeared, to be replaced by the blank look and she brought them both back into the beat.

Baron's heart trembled inside him. He'd been so close... he could see it. And then she'd shut the door on him.

"Haru, you've got to try to come back. I can't do this without you. I can't do this without you cooperation, without your support. There is something of the old Haru in you, I can see it."

She tried to twist away, but Baron kept up with the dance and turned with her. He held her close as she spun and suddenly the dance reminded him of a pas de deux he knew so well. There was a moment in the dance where they moved nearer again and this time he held her wrists and brought their faces closer. Her form flickered, like she was about to disappear. "Just trust me," he murmured. His grip was gentle, yet firm, and Haru returned to her solid form, slowing her own pace of her dancing to match his, relaxing slightly. He placed his forehead on hers and the dance for a moment flowed perfectly around them. He closed his eyes contently and hummed the tune of the pas de deux they'd danced together to. "Don't tell me you've forgotten this," he whispered.

A small smile – the first glimpse of emotion – alighted on her face, and her own eyes closed delicately. Baron caught a light melody being sung under the girl's breath, a harmony to his own tune.

Suddenly they were dancing to their own private song, and the dance that the Willows moved to were forgotten. It was just them two, in their own personal world. Haru leaned into Baron. "How could I forget?" she asked, her voice like her queen's – mere whispers and wind, but he could hear her original voice beneath it all.

Baron grinned. "I knew you were still there somewhere. I just had to find you."

"You've got to carry on dancing, you know," she said. "If you stop then I can never come back."

Baron coughed, remembering the deal he'd made with Myrtha. "We've got hours left."

Haru kept Baron in time. "I'm dead, Baron, I do not tire. But you do. I can guarantee you that you'll know about these next hours tomorrow, if you live."

"I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you a second time."

Haru spun slowly in Baron's hold, keeping the pace of the dance leisurely and fixed. She didn't tire, she didn't grow drowsy. When, as she predicted, Baron did, she would keep him steady, never letting him fall. His muscles began to complain from the solid movement, but he wouldn't give in. His head sometimes fell to his chest and his eyes fluttered shut, but Haru lifted his chin with her ghostly fingers and reminded him why he was doing this.

Gradually the light of dawn crept over the horizon, dusting the top of the trees with a golden powder. The other girls dissolved in the light, but Haru and Queen Myrtha remained.

"I've done it," he said, turning to the queen. "I've done as you demanded. Now you keep to your end of the deal."

Myrtha scowled, but nodded. "I cannot deny you that." She snapped her fingers. "She's yours," she said and vanished as the sun rose behind them.

Suddenly Haru became undeniably human – flesh and blood, warm in Baron's arms. Wonderfully alive. And solid. Both of their feet gave way at the same time and they found themselves kneeling on the ground.

"Okay, I ache," moaned Haru.

"Well you _have_ been dancing all night. And if it's any consolation, so do I."

"I told you you'd know about it."

"At least you're alive."

"Yes, and I have you to thank for that."

Baron grinned, hugging her closer. "I'm just glad that it succeeded."

"As am I. Thank you for coming back for me."

"You're welcome. Come on, we should be getting back; everyone thinks you're still dead." He helped her to her feet.

"Can we wait a moment? I still can't feel my feet."

"That's perfectly natural after the amount of dancing you've just done."

"Still, can we wait before moving on?"

"Okay."

Haru sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. Has much happened since I was last in the village?"

Baron picked up the careful way she'd phrased her sentence, which avoided directly mentioning her death. "Well, I can promise you that Louise and her father won't be bothering you anymore," he said. "The Cat King has retired from his thrown, which has passed onto his son, Prince Lune and from what I heard, they're being watched to ensure they never cause any trouble again. Machida's been in a fever for the last three and a half days after he fell into the lake–"

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten about him," interrupted Haru. "Is he okay?"

"He's recovering."

"And... this Prince Lune... is he sane?"

Baron laughed. "Yes, I'd say so. He's the one who helped me find information on the Willows and how I could get you back. You'd still be one of them if it hadn't been for him."

"Well I'm relieved to hear that. I won't have any demented cats coming after me then?"

"Not if Lune or I have anything to say about it. He was quite furious at his family for what had happened. He promised he would never let them do anything like that again."

"Good." She sighed and closed her eyes "And, Baron?"

"Yes?"

"Those things you said on the ice, when we were ice skating..."

Baron picked his head up. "You remember?"

"Louise _did_ manage to bring back my memory. What you said... that wasn't the truth, was it?"

Baron held her closer. "No, it could never be the truth. Haru, I love you. I was only saying those things to try to protect you. I knew Louise was listening in; I hoped that if I made it sound as if you weren't of interest to me, she wouldn't view you as a threat. And I hoped that if she didn't view you as a threat, she'd leave you be. I was wrong, she still tried to get rid of you, but I wouldn't have said those things unless I believed it was absolutely necessary. You've got to trust me on this."

"I... do. I do trust you. But I couldn't help wondering. You seemed so _sure_..."

"I was lying. I thought that if you believed me, you'd be safe from Louise."

"So why did you break that resolve? Not that I want you to break my heart again, but if you were so sure that it was the right thing to do..."

"When I discovered that you had no recollection of that day, I realised I'd have to lie to you again; that I'd have to repeat what I did. And I couldn't do that. It was hard enough the first time, but to have to do it a second time... that would break both of us. And I knew I had fallen for you, so it was too late for me to go back on that. I couldn't take back my feelings."

Haru relaxed against him. "Thank you, Baron. For everything."


	17. Return

**A/N: Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the ride. And hope your Children in Need Day was a success - I know mine was! (I _was_ rather proud of my outfit =^^=)  
Anyway... on with the story.**

Chapter 17: Return

"Haru!" Naoko threw herself into her daughter's arms, sobbing. "You're alive! You're okay!"

Haru staggered back from the force of the embrace as she entered the village. "I know, mum. Could you loosen your hold; I'm beginning to suffocate?"

"Oh, yes of course." Naoko only slightly eased her grip. "I thought I'd lost you."

Haru hugged her mother back. "Yes, I think I'm going to hear that phrase a lot over the next few days," she said quietly.

"And you, Baron, you saved her!" The over-enthusiastic mother suddenly hugged the stunned man, who looked down at the woman with surprise at the impulsive movement.

Haru giggled behind her hand. "Mum, I think you should've warned Baron before you did that."

"He rescued you, and for that he deserves a hug." However the redhead did release Baron and moved back over to her daughter. "But... you were..."

Haru sighed. "Just say it."

"You were... dead. How...?"

"I don't understand the details of it greatly, in fact I think Baron would be better suited to explaining it. He's the one who worked out what had happened."

"With a little help from the Cat Kingdom," added Baron. "I cannot take all the credit."

"No, but you _were_ the one who danced with me all night," Haru reminded sweetly. "That surely merits you some recognition for your efforts." She smiled, but her eyes fluttered shut and she yawned.

"You're shattered, come on, I'll take you home. I'll ask you later what happened," said Naoko. "Actually, both of you look shattered."

"Well, I _have_ been dead for five days," said Haru dryly.

Her mother slapped her gently. "Don't joke about such things. It's not funny."

"Sorry. I can't help it if my sense of humour now has a morbid side to it. Being dead does amazing things to one's personality," she said. "And it puts your life into perspective astoundingly well."

"I can see this has made an impact," her mother replied. "Come on, let's go back. Baron, the spare room is still available for you and your friends; you look like you could do with a rest as well. Just wait until the rest of the village hears that you're back, Haru! They're never going to believe this!"

Haru found herself being hugged tightly again and sighed, patting her mother's back consolingly. "I missed you too, mum."

"Haru!" Hiromi wrapped her arms around her friend, forcing Naoko to let go of her daughter. "You're back! You're back! You're really, really back!"

Haru laughed. "I can see I'm going to have to get used to hugs like this for a while. Yes, I'm back."

"I can hardly believe it! And you, Baron..." she said, turning to him.

Baron grimaced. "Not another hug."

"No." Hiromi slapped him.

Haru stared. "Hiromi!"

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time," Baron told her, rubbing his cheek. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a really, _really_ painful slap?" he asked Hiromi, wincing. "And remind me what precisely I did this time."

"I would think that'd be obvious. For lying to my best friend and breaking her heart."

"Haven't I been slapped for that already?"

"Yes, but that was before she died."

"Are either of you going to tell me what's going on or should I start guessing?" Haru said. "What do you mean this isn't the first time?"

Baron was still rubbing his cheek. "After the ice skating incident I told her about Louise."

"You didn't tell me she was a cat!" screeched Hiromi.

"This was pretty much her reaction her reaction when I first told her," Baron continued calmly. "And, Hiromi, if I'd told you that she was a cat you would've thought I was round the bend. If I'd told you _I_ was a cat, you would've _definitely_ thought I was mad."

Hiromi had her arms crossed. "Yes, but still..."

"I've forgiven him, I think you can do the same," said Haru.

"I'm your best friend; I'm _meant_ to make sure your boyfriend treats you right and punish him if he doesn't."

"I thought you said that as my best friend, you're meant to worry about me."

"Yes, but that was _ages_ ago. _And_ that was before you met Baron. Anyway, I'm allowed to multitask, aren't I?"

Haru laughed. "Okay, you have a point. But I doubt Baron's going to break my heart any time soon."

Baron smiled and hugged Haru from behind. "I don't think I could bring myself to do such a thing."

"Again," added Hiromi.

"Let him off; the first time he believed he was doing the right thing."

"Yes, but it still doesn't excuse his behaviour."

Haru rolled her eyes. "Right... so as _your_ best friend, I'm meant to make sure your boyfriend treats you right as well and punish him if he doesn't?"

"Toto has been the perfect boyfriend so far."

Baron raised an eyebrow, thinking about how Toto had given Machida information, but kept quiet. She didn't need to know about that.

"Well you can keep Toto," replied Haru, "because I'm quite happy with Baron."

"Do you think Machida's going to bother you after all this?"

Haru smiled. "I'm not worried about him anymore."

ooOoo

Haru woke up early the next day and wandered into the kitchen, the house strangely quiet. It was light outside, so it wasn't as early as she'd first expected, but no one appeared to be up. She poured herself a drink, rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes.

"Did you have problems sleeping as well?"

Haru looked up, to see Baron standing in the doorway of the lounge. She yawned and nodded. "You know, you'd think I'd sleep better being this tired. How about you?"

"Same. Maybe we had the same nightmare."

"I didn't say anything about nightmares."

"No, but you certainly look like you did."

Haru's expression dropped. "Okay, maybe I did have nightmares."

"What about?"

"You can guess."

Baron paused. "Your time with the Willows?"

She nodded again. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less," she mumbled. "I suppose I should count myself lucky that nightmares are my biggest problem right now."

"Maybe you're right. But nightmares can still be upsetting."

"What about your nightmare?"

"It was along the same lines."

"Do you think someday the dream will end?"

"You've only had it once. What makes you think you will have it again?"

"Something tells me it'll be a while until I ever get over what happened."

Baron sighed and walked over to her, pouring some tea and offering it to her. "I know you already have something to drink, but I think you'll find this'll calm your nerves better."

Haru accepted the cup. "Thank you. So what were you planning on doing today?"

"I was thinking maybe going out for an early morning ride; that always helps to clear my head. And I was hoping if... perhaps... you'd like to come with me."

Haru laughed tiredly. "I've already told you, I'm not a big fan of horses. Like them enough, but I'm not confident about riding them."

"Would you be more confident if I promised I wouldn't let you fall?"

"Well, I had already taken that fact as a given, actually," she replied and finished the tea.

"I've got the horse out, so I'm ready to go now." Baron took her hand and led her outside. "Come on, you'll love it once we start."

"Baron, I've said no," said Haru, but she was grinning as she was guided to the horse.

Baron mounted his steed and presented a hand down to her. "Please?"

Haru examined the hand and paused before smiling. "Well... since you asked so nicely..." She took his hand and was helped up to sit behind him. She looked over the side and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I hadn't realised horses were this high up," she muttered as she buried her head into his back, trying not to think about it.

Baron laughed. "It's not that high," he said gently. "Anyway, I'm not going to let you fall."

Haru muttered something else.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Haru repeated herself. "I said: it's higher than I'm used to. And I'm not used to the ground being any further away than my toes."

Baron held the rein in one hand and placed his other hand on Haru's arm that was around him. "You're afraid of heights?"

"Heights I can deal with. It's not that which scares me. Rather it's the thought of falling."

"Well, don't worry. You're not about to become reacquainted with the ground at any sudden moment."

"Good. Just... whatever you do... don't start the horse into a gallop."

Baron gave a rather wicked laugh. "What? Like this?" He gave a flick on the rein and a sudden command, and the horse quickened to a run.

Haru squealed and hugged Baron in front of her harder. "You're evil! You know that?" she shouted. "I... will never forgive you for this!" she promised breathlessly. "Never!"

"You can't say you're not enjoying this!" he called back.

"We're going too fast!"

"Calm down, the horse knows what he's doing."

"Yeah? But I don't!"

"That's what you've got me for," chuckled Baron. "Relax your hold and you'll find you slip into the horse's natural rhythm."

"If I relax my hold, I'll fall off!"

"Just trust me."

Haru sighed and followed his instructions. "If I fall off, I'm blaming you."

"You won't fall. I've already promised I won't let you."

Haru moved her head away from Baron's back and watched as the ground sped underneath them. "Oh, I think I'm getting motion sick," she groaned.

"Don't look down; look up!"

Shaking, Haru looked up, over his shoulder. At first her grip on him tightened, but then she slowly relaxed, as she'd been told. A grin slipped over her face. "I think... I could learn to like this," she said slowly.

Baron laughed and looked over his shoulder at her, grinning too.

"What's so funny?" Haru demanded.

"I said I'll persuade you to join me one of these days," he said with a smile, "and now I have."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented. An even bigger thanks to everyone who took it upon themselves to post a review with almost every chapter. I don't demand a certain number of reviews before I post another chapter, because I hoped that there were people who were waiting for the next installment, and it wouldn't be fair upon them, but I just hope you people who did comment know how much it means, especially since this is my first fanfiction. Thanks to sailor star rainbow who was the very first to leave a review, and to VAMPIRELG who was the first to add LT to favourites. You two made my day.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed (taking a leaf out of YarningChick's book; hope she doesn't mind). Sailor star rainbow, Anzchocoholic, Nanenna, LuffyMarra, VAMPIRELG, TheGamerSwordsman, Princesstaranee and NINJAkitten214. What more can I say that I haven't said already? You are amazing and I really hope you know that. Life is busy but you still managed to review! Almost every time as well. For that I can't thank you enough.**

**To everyone who has been reading from the very start, and to those who came in later - I hope you enjoyed this, and that the wait was worth it. I tried to update on a regular basis (my target was every friday evening) but even "the best laid plans of mice and men [and women] go oft awry." I hope that you feel satisfied by the ending.**

**A big virtual cookie goes to Nanenna, who guessed that, yes, this was originally based on the ballet, Giselle. The plot did wander away, and - surprising - wander back. There were a few changes - in the original story, the Willows are called the Wilis, but I changed it one because willows are often accossiated with grief, but secondly because when I explained the basic plot of Giselle to my brother, he fell over laughing at their name. And because spellchecker was having a heart attack over the word. In the real plot, Giselle does actually die, and it is because of Lord Albrecht's lies (Baron's role) but Albrecht was playing with Giselle, and I couldn't imagine Baron doing the same, so I had to twist it. Also, Giselle doesn't come back. But that would've been too sad, and I'm not a fan of depressing stories, much less _writing_ them.**

**I am writing another Cat Returns fanfic, based on another fairytale. This should be the summery:**

_**"Who is happier? She who continues to dream, or she who is awakened from a dream? Maybe what the princess wishes for is not a kiss to awaken her, but to stay asleep for all eternity..."**_

**To those who recognise the quote, it has nothing to do with Princess Tutu. It just fitted.**


End file.
